Surprise Rainbow Days
by Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama
Summary: Cerita ringan seputar SMP Raimundo... Chapter 7 updated! Akhirnya ShuuyaxMamo jadian! Saia mau hiatus dulu... Dan jangan lupa baca notice Saia tentang colab di dalam fic ini!
1. Bolehkah Aku

A/N: Akhirnya author gila yang habis ngakak gaje karena mendengar theme song sebuah kartun baru di global TV (kartun apaan sih judulnya?) bisa bikin fic di fandom ini! Walau masih (sangat) sepi, saia harap nantinya fandom Inazuma Eleven bisa ramai kayak fandom YGO! XD oke, langsung saja yah! XD

Bicara tentang fic dengan judul aneh ini, di fic ini berisi cerita-cerita ringan di seputar lingkungan para chara Inazuma. Tiap chapter berisi satu kejadian, jadi umumnya ceritanya nggak akan bersambung dan akan berubah di tiap chapter. Karakter utamanya juga akan berganti di tiap chapter.

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven © Level 5

Rated: K (mungkin akan berubah sesuai chapter, tapi tidak akan pernah jadi rated M)

Chara: Shuuya Goenji, Mamoru Endou

Genre: Humor, Friendship

Warning: Shonen-ai, gaje, OOC, lebay, judul yang agak nggak nyambung baik dari title ataupun sub-titlenya... -_- And... Happy reading!

**Surprise Rainbow Days**

**Chapter 1**

**Bolehkah Aku...**

Hari baru telah datang. Sang mentari yang kemarin tertidur kini mulai menampakkan sinarnya kembali. Cuaca hari ini begitu cerah, seolah akan membawa sebuah keajaiban baru. Wajah-wajah ceria terlihat sejak pagi, begitu pun dengan Shuuya, Shuuya Goenji. Seorang _ace_ dari klub sepakbola Inazuma Eleven. Pagi ini berangkat sekolah dengan wajah ceria. Ehem.. mungkin dalam hati Shuuya terlihat ceria, namun ekspresinya tetap datar seperti biasa.

Tibalah Shuuya di SMP Raimon. SMP tempat dirinya baru pindah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dilangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan menuju ruang _locker_ sekolah. Dibukanya pintu _locker-_nya itu dengan perlahan...

"Sraaaaakk...!" Puluhan surat cinta jatuh bergelimangan dari locker Shuuya.

"..." Sedangkan pemuda berambut putih tulang ini hanya bisa _sweatdrop_, namun tetap dengan mempertahankan ekspresi stoicnya. Dipungutnya satu-persatu surat yang rata-rata amplopnya warna _pink_ itu. Kemudian dimasukkannya dengan asal di tasnya tanpa mempedulikan _death glare_ dari cowok-cowok di sekitar sana. Sebetulnya Shuuya-kun juga merasa tak enak dengan tatapan iblis rekan-rekan sekolahnya itu. Namun, hal yang lebih buruk akan terjadi jika dia membuang surat-surat 'maut' itu ke tempat sampah. Dia akan dihabisi _fangirls-_nya. Itu juga sebenarnya bukan masalah bagi bocah yang mirip Hitsugaya Toushirou dan Kaitani Riku ini, namun dirinya tak ingin buang-buang waktunya untuk sibuk dikejar massa. Lebih baik latihan sepak bola, pemikiran khas Shuuya.

"Shuuya...!" Tiba-tiba, dari kejauhan terlihat sesosok pria imut(?) yang berlari bak kecepatan cahaya menuju Shuuya. Hm... Bila dilihat dari ikat kepalanya yang berwarna _orange_ dan rambut cokelat bertanduknya yang khas itu pastilah dia Mamoru Endou, kapten dari kesebelasan _Inazuma Eleven_. Mamoru berlari dengan kecepatan penuh dan langsung menuju Shuuya dengan tatapan horror. Begitu sampai di hadapan Shuuya, sang pria berpipi tembem ini langsung memegang kedua pundak Shuuya...

"Shuuya, ini gawat sekali!" ucap Mamoru sambil menampakkan ekspresi seolah habis ketemu kuntilanak yang menggondol seekor Kuriboh (?).

"A, ada apa?" tanya Shuuya yang sedikit menampakkan ekspresi khawatirnya.

"Tolong Aku!" Mamoru mulai histeris. Ekspresinya itu membuat seluruh murid yang sedang kebetulan lewat langsung mengerumuni mereka.

"Ada apa tuh...?" gumam salah seorang _schoolmate_ yang bahkan tak mengenal Shuuya dan Mamoru.

"Wah, mukanya Endou horror banget tuh!" bisik seorang anak perempuan.

Dan masih banyak ucapan bisik-bisik tetangga yang lain. Shuuya merasa sedikit tak enak dengan situasi ini. Namun dirinya kembali serius saat menatap wajah horror Mamoru.

"Baiklah, akan kubantu. Tapi ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Shuuya sambil berusaha menenangkan Mamoru.

"Shuuya, sebenarnya aku..." Wajah Mamoru mulai bersemu merah. Shuuya sedikit terkejut saat melihat perubahan ekspresi Mamoru. Otomatis, muncullah pemikiran nista dari dalam batinnya...

'Ja, jangan-jangan, Mamoru mau menyatakan cinta padaku? Masa sih? Kami kan sama-sama cowok, bahaya ini! Tapi... Kalau dia bilang suka... Aku...' Mulailah pikiran sesat Shuuya tersebut bekerja. Shuuya mulai salah tingkah dan GR sendiri.

"Shuuya, bolehkah aku..." Mamoru mulai menggenggam kedua tangan Shuuya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi memelas. Wajah Mamoru bertambah merah, sedangkan Shuuya hanya cengo dengan sedikit semburat merah di wajahnya.

Terjadilah moment keheningan sesaat. Mamoru terus menatap Shuuya dengan pandangan yang memelas, sementara Shuuya sendiri salah tingkah dibuatnya. Para siswa-siswi lain terbengong-bengong, ada juga cewek-cewek _fujoshi_ yang kegirangan dan banyak juga yang asyik menagmbil foto dan merekam _moment_ gaje ini. Akhirnya Mamoru mulai memecah keheningan dengan mengutarakan niatnya yang sesungguhnya...

"Shuuya... Sebenarnya kemarin aku lupa mengerjakan PR Bahasa Korea Selatan(?). Maukah kau... Meminjamkan PR-mu padaku?" ucap Mamoru sambil tetap mempertahankan ekspresinya.

"GUBRAKK!" Hampir seluruh siswa-siswi yang ada disana _jawdrop_. Shuuya sendiri menjadi _sweatdrop_ dan mati gaya saat mendengar ucapan Mamoru yang awalnya terkesan lebay itu.

"Jadi Shuuya, boleh nggak...?" tanya Mamoru, masih dengan penuh harap pada rekan bawangnya.

"Tidak..." jawab Shuuya sambil memijit keningnya. Dirinya segera berjalan meninggalkan ruangan(?). Mamoru yang tak kenal kata menyerah langsung mengikutinya.

"Shuuya, kumohon! Kau tahu kan kalau guru kita itu _killer_ banget! Kemarin aku ketiduran waktu pulang sekolah! Shuuya, jangan pelit doong! Kita kan _prend_!" Mamoru mulai menghentikan langkahnya dan menangis bombay.

"..." Akhirnya Shuuya kalah dengan ekspresi memelas dan rengekan Mamoru. Dibukanya tasnya dan diambil buku tulisnya. Lalu Shuuya menepuk pelan kepala Mamoru dengan buku itu.

"Aku saja habis latihan sepak bola kemarin masih sempat bikin PR..." Shuuya menghela nafas. Langsung saja Mamoru menyambar 'mangsa' yang nemplok dikepalanya itu dengan kilat. Lalu Mamoru mulai melakukan ritual sujud-sujud...(EH? Nggak sampai segitunya kok!) maksud Saya, Mamoru mulai kegirangan, lalu memeluk Shuuya dan nemplok-nemplok seperti layaknya seekor kucing yang diberi makan sirip ikan hiu(?).

"_Arigatou_, Shuuya! Aku suka kamu!" teriak Mamoru kegirangan sambil memeluk-meluk Shuuya. Wajah Shuuya langsung berubah merah. Tentu saja Shuuya tahu bahwa maksud kata 'suka' dari Mamoru adalah rasa suka sebagai teman, namun tetap saja...

"Iya, iya. Kita kan _prend._.." Ucap Shuuya yang meniru ucapan Mamoru tadi. Lalu dicubitnya pipi Mamoru dengan tanpa dosa. Tentu saja Shuuya melakukannya dengan ekspresi _stoic_-nya itu.

"Adouww! Apaan sih!" Mamoru mengelus pipinya yang awalnya tembem, sekarang jadi makin bengkak itu.

"Cuma penasaran. Habisnya pipimu tembem sekali sih, jadi ingin coba mencubit..." ucap Shuuya sambil tersenyum polos tanpa dosa.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku ini mainan apa!" ucap Mamoru, sedikit marah dan gregetan pada sahabat bawangnya yang satu ini..

"Kita kan _prend_?" ucap Shuuya yang kembali meniru ucapan Mamoru yang tadi.

"..." Mamoru tak bisa membalas. Jadi, ditariknya saja tangan Shuuya untuk mengajaknya masuk kelas bersama. Shuuya hanya mengikuti Mamoru.

"Hei, Shuuya..." ucap Mamoru dari depan. Shuuya hanya bisa melihat punggunggnya saja.

"_Arigato._.." Mamoru menoleh kebelakang. Shuuya hanya tersenyum.

"Iya..." Jawab Shuuya sambil menampakkan senyum terbaiknya.

Mamoru kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke arah depan. Tentu saja, karena dirinya tak ingin nanti ketabrak tiang karena menoleh kebelakang terus. Namun siapa tahu, kalau sebenarnya wajah _Keeper Inazuma Eleven _ini sedang bersemu merah, semerah apel.

'Uh... Tumben sekali Shuuya tersenyum manis begitu...' batin Mamoru yang masih menggenggam tangan Shuuya dibelakang.

Dan berakhirlah awal dari hari yang berwarna-warni ini...(lha?)

**The End**

Uwaa! Ini fic pertama Saia di fandom Inazuma Eleven! DX Fic ini berhasil dibuat karena dorongan dari De-chan Aishiro! XD (Arigato, De-chan! X3)

Umm... kok rasanya judul 'Surprise Rainbow Days' ini norak dan aneh yah..? (bahkan rasanya lebih cocok bila dipakai untuk slogan iklan di TV)

Menurut readers (kalau ada yang mau baca) bagaimana?

Kira-kira, ada yang membaca dan mereview ndag yah? (sebenarnya author sangat berharap)

Umm... R&R, Please...?

~with Kuriboh's egg piece~

Dika the Reborned Kuriboh


	2. Shuuya's Black Note

A/N: wew... Double chapter! Kali ini mungkin ceritanya agak garing... ngomong-ngomong, Author suka banget sama ucapan Yuuto kepada Mamoru di anime Inazuma hari ini, " Aku ingin tahu seperti apa orang yang mambuat Axel mau menyentuh bola lagi." Kalau nggak salah begitu. Wakakakak! That's right! Hanya Mamoru-lah yang dapat membuat Shuuya/ Axel bertobat(?)! XD (plaaakk!)

Aw.. selanjutnya. Langsung saja baca disc dll-nya...

Disclaimer: Maaf, Saia masih belum tahu siapa yang bikin Inazuma Eleven, tapi yang jelas Inazuma ini bukan punya Saia.. Kalau seandainya inazuma ini punya Saia, pasti udah Saia bikin supaya Mamoru jadi pacarnya Shuuya! (Plakk!)

Rated: K+ (ada beberapa faktor sadis di akhir cerita)

Chara: Ryuugo Someoka, Yuuto Kidou, Shuuya Goenji, Mamoru Endou, Ichirouta Kazemaru, Ryou Miyasaka.

Genre: Humor, Mystery.

Warning: Garing! Gaje, OOC, Lebay, sedikit penyiksaan pada beberapa chara (Tapi tak ada niat untuk membashing chara!)

Happy reading! XD

Surprise Rainbow Days

Chapter 2

Shuuya's Black Note

Bila kemarin hari sangatlah cerah, saat ini awan mendung terlihat memayungi kepala seseorang. Sebut saja orang naas tersebut dengan Ryuugo. Nama lengkapnya Ryuugo Someoka. Pria berkepala botak... upss! Gundul maksud Saya, dengan tampang garang dan macho(?). Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya? Coba Kita intip isi hatinya...

'Huh! Si Goenji itu dari hari ke hari makin menyebalkan saja! Masa' Dia jadi lebih nge-trend daripada Aku? Mana tiap hari lockernya kebanjiran surat cinta lagi! Padahal, Aku yang keren ini saja tidak pernah mendapat surat anugerah itu...' Batin Ryuugo yang kesal.

Mungkin dari monolog tadi terlihat bahwa Ryuugo sedikit narsis. Ah, Lupakan itu. Kini Ryuugo sedang mengomel sendiri sambil berjalan menuju SMP Raimon. Sampai akhirnya lewatlah seorang Shuuya Goenji. Seperti biasa, Shuuya tetap mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya dan berjalan cukup cepat. Namun ada yang berbeda. Tunggu! Shuuya sedang membaca buku? Kira-kira, buku apakah itu?

'Hah! Si Goenji itu baca buku...? Tumben sekali Dia rajin begitu! Memangnya itu buku apaan sih...? jangan-jangan, itu buku porno lagi?' Batin Ryuugo. Ryuugo sendiri juga penasaran, maka dilangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat pada Shuuya.

Ryuugo berhasil mempertahankan dirinya dalam jarak 10 meter di samping kanan Shuuya. Diliriknya buku yang tengah asyik dibaca Shuuya tersebut. Ditelitinya dari jauh buku nista(?) itu. Buku yang bersampul hitam polos. Ukurannya mungkin sebesar komik. Namun ada sesuatu, seperti aura-aura hitam yang samar-samar menyelimuti buku itu. Hn... Sepertinya buku ini sedikit mengingatkan Kita pada suatu anime tentang detective dan Shinigami. Lalu entah kenapa, dalam benak Ryuugo terbesit nama 'Kira'. Rasanya, buku itu seperti...

'Jangan-jangan itu Deathnote!' Ryuugo menjerit dalam hati dengan ekspresi orang yang terkena penyakit jantung. Secara otomatis, Dririnya langsung kabur dan memasuki gedung SMP Raimon dengan kilat. Meski kelihatannya tak memperhatikan, namun sebenarnya Shuuya menyadari bahwa dari tadi Ryuugo tengah memata-matainya.

'Ada apa dengan Someoka...?' Batin Shuuya yang sedikit heran. Namun segera menepis pemikiran tak pentingnya dan kembali membaca bukunya...

**Koridor SMP Raimundo**

Ryuugo yang kecapaian berlari mulai berhenti sambil ngos-ngosan. Dirinya menjadi sedikit curiga. Apakah buku yang dibawa Shuuya tadi itu benar-benar Death Note? Kecurigaan Ryuugo akhirnya harus berhenti saat radar gundul(?)nya mendeteksi keberadaan Shuuya dalam radius 32 meter. Mau tak mau, Dirinya memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di salah satu ruang kelas. Benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian, terlihatlah sosok Shuuya yang masih membaca buku hitam tadi...

"Shuuya...!" Terlihat pula sosok Mamoru yang menghampiri Shuuya.

"Pagi, Shuuya...!" Ucap Mamoru riang. Lalu berjalan beriringan dengan Shuuya.

"Pagi..." Sahut Shuuya singkat. Matanya masih terpaku pada buku bacaannya tersebut.

"Eh? Kau sedang baca apa tuh?" Tanya Mamoru yang sedikit tertarik dengan buku Shuuya.

"...Bukan apa-apa." Kamudian, Shuuya menutup bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Lalu Shuuya kembali menatap ke depan.

"Oh, begitu... waaakh!" Setelah ucapan terakhirnya(?) tadi, Mamoru menghilang dari samping Shuuya.

"...?" Shuuya hanya sweatdrop saat mendapati Mamoru yang tiba-tiba bisa menggunakan jurus ninja(?). Sejenak kemudian Shuuya kembali berjalan tanpa rasa was was.

Ngomong-ngomong, kemana sebenarnya Mamoru menghilang? Coba kita beralih ke Ryuugo untuk mendapat jawabannya...

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ryuugo!" Mamoru yang terjatuh karena ditarik paksa Ryuugo marah-marah. Oh... Jadi tadi Mamoru ditarik Ryuugo menuju tempat persembunyiannya(?).

"Hei Mamoru. kau tidak penasaran apa...!" tanya Ryuugo dengan ekspresi kelewat serius.

"Heh? Soal apa?" Mamoru keheranan terhadap perkataan Ryuugo.

"Soal buku yang dibawa Shuuya tadi!" Ucap Ryuugo serius.

"Memangnya Shuuya bawa buku apaan?" Tanya Ichirouta yang tiba-tiba nongol.

"Waaa! Ichirou!" Mamoru terkejut.

"Kok Kau bisa ada disini...!" Tanya Ryuugo takjub.

"Aku mengantar Ryou ke kelasnya..." Ucap Ichirouta yang menutup matanya sambil menghela nafas.

"Tapi kok bisa sampai di kelas ini!" Ryuugo dan Mamoru tambah bingung.

"Ini kelasku, lho...!" Ucap Ryou yang nongol dari belakang Ichirouta.

"...Aku lupa lihat papan nama kelasnya..." Ucap Ryuugo sweatdrop.

**Depan kelas Ryou...**

"Jadi Goenji-san bawa-bawa buku aneh?" Tanya Ryou setelah mendengar cerita Ryuugo. Kini mereka berempat ada di depan kelas Ryou.

"Memangnya bukunya seperti apa...?" Tanya Ichirouta menyelidik.

"Itu lhoo! Bukunya warna hitam, terus seperti ada aura gelapnya gitu!" Ucap Ryuugo dengan mata terbelalak.

"Uh..? Masa sih? Tadi Aku tidak merasakan aura-aura hitam dari buku itu kok..?" Tanya Mamoru kebingungan.

"Tapi kalau benar begitu sih... Rasanya buku itu mirip..." Ichirouta sedikit mengira-ngira.

"Death Note." Ucap mereka berempat dengan kompak. Masing-masing langsung menelan ludah, membayangkan kalau Shuuya adalah reinkarnasi Kira(?).

"Mana mungkin Shuuya bawa Death Note dan sampai membunuh orang?" Ucap Yuuto yang seenaknya nimbrung.

"Eh? Yuuto!" Ucap keempat orang yang tadinya sempat berfantasi aneh ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita selidiki saja?" Usul Yuuto. Tentu saja semuanya (Minus Ryou yang cengar-cengir) hanya bisa bertampang cengo.

**Jam Istirahat...**

Kini Mereka berlima tengah mengintai Shuuya. Mereka mengintip melalui jendela perpustakaan. Di dalam terlihat sesosok Shuuya yang tengah asyik membaca buku hitam tadi. Sementara 5 orang mencurigakan(?) itu tengah mengawasinya dari kejauhan.

"Strategi pertama. Kita pakai pendekatan secara halus!" Ucap Yuuto yang sepertinya mulai bersemangat.

"Jadi, Salah satu dari kita akan menanyakan pada Shuuya tentang buku itu, begitu yah...?" Tanya Ichirouta.

"Benar juga. Bila yang bertanya adalah teman dekatnya, pasti Goenji mau mengaku!(?)" Ucap Ryuugo.

"Lalu, siapa yang harus maju...?" Tanya Ryou.

"Hm... Baiklah, Mamoru! Kau yang tanya pada Shuuya!" Ucap Yuuto tegas seraya menunjuk Mamoru.

"Eeh! Kok harus aku sih!" Protes Mamoru.

"Kau kan kapten tim Inazuma! Sudah, cepat maju sana!" Yuuto mendorong Mamoru. Mau tak mau, Mamoru akhirnya menjalankan strategi pertama...

Mamoru masuk perpustakaan dengan langkah yang nyaris tak berbunyi. Namun, dalam radius 5 meter Shuuya telah mendeteksi(?) keberadaan Mamoru dan segera menutup bukunya.

"Ada apa, Mamoru...?" Shuuya menoleh ke arah Mamoru dengan ekspresi datar. Mamoru terlonjak.

"Eee... Eee... Anu..." Mamoru speechless.

"Tu, tumben sekali kau ke perpustakaan?" Ucap Mamoru yang akhirnya mendapat topik. Namun Shuuya hanya terdiam.

"Se, sebenarnya... Kau baca buku apaan sih?" Tanya Mamoru yang benar-benar to the point.

"Siiiing..." Terjadi keheningan sesaat. Mamoru makin sweatdrop, sedangkan Shuuya terdiam sampai akhirnya menghela nafas.

"...Bukan bacaan untuk anak kecil..." Ucap shuuya sambil mendengus.

"APAA!" Mamoru menjadi emosi jiwa.

Sementara sisa 4 anggota spy yang sedang mengintai hanya bisa menepuk dahi...

"Mission 1, gagal..."

"Pokoknya Aku tidak mau ikut-ikut lagi!" Mamoru marah-marah.

"Mission 2..." Ucap Yuuto yang tak menghiraukan Mamoru.

'Memangnya Dia menyiapkan berapa strategi sih...!' Batin Ichirouta sweatdrop.

"Ichirouta! Kau alihakan perhatian Shuuya, lalu Ryou! Kau intip bukunya saat perhatian Shuuya teralih pada Ichirouta!" Ucap Yuuto, kali ini sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Ryou dan Ichirouta.

"Bicara sih gampang, tapi bagaimana caranya mengalihkan perhatian orang sewaspada Shuuya!" Protes Ichirouta.

"Justru karena itulah Aku memilihmu..." Ucap Yuuto sambil menepuk pundak Ichirouta.

"Glekh!" Muncullah firasat tidak enak dari batin sang mantan pelari atletik ini.

"Apa-apaan ini!" Ichirouta marah-marah. Ternyata Yuuto dkk mendandaninya dengan pakaian cat maid. Bajunya berlengan bob dan memakai rok mini. Rambut Ichirouta dibiarkan terurai. Tak lupa juga dengan tambahan nekomimi di kepalanya.

"Ka, kayak cewek sungguhan!" Ucap Mamoru, Ryuugo, dan Ryou kompak.

"Aku nggak mau pakai baju begini!" Ichirouta menendang Yuuto. Namun tendangan itu tak menumpulkan semangat fujoshi(?) Yuuto.

"Jangan cerewet! Tidak akan ada yang mengenalimu kok! Oh, iya! Hapalkan dialog ini!" Yuuto menyerahkan selembar naskah pada Ichirouta. Oke, akhirnya tak ada yang menolak srategi Yuuto yang kedua ini.

Shuuya sedang berjalan santai sambil membaca bukunya, suasana di koridor sekolah saat ini memang sepi, hanya ada Shuuya saja... Ralat! Hanya ada Shuuya dan... seorang Maid tak jelas yang tiba-tiba muncul...

"Tu, Tuan Shuuya!" Ichirouta yang berpakaian maid ini muncul. Mengucapkan dialog yang diberikan Yuuto dan menangis juga (nangis karena tampil memalukan).

"..." Shuuya sweatdrop dan mematung. Sementara Ryou sudah bersiap-siap untuk mengintip isi buku Shuuya

"A, anu... Saya sedang tersesat... Ja, jadi... maukah Anda membantu Saya, Tuan...?" ucap Ichirouta yang terduduk. Air matanya masih tersisa diwajahnya. Ditambah dengan efek blink-blink yang datangnya entah dari mana. Wow, so cute... -_-

Shuuya hanya terdiam. Menatap sang maid(a.k.a Ichirouta) dengan ekspresi datar, membuat perasaan Ichirouta jadi makin tidak enak. Sementara Ryou hampir melihat isi buku yang dibiarkan terbuka oleh Shuuya...

"Klap!" Shuuya menutup bukunya. Hal itu membuat Ryou dan Ichirouta terkejut, sementara ketiga anggota spy sisanya menepuk dahi.

"Sepertinya yang ini juga gagal..." Gumam Ryuugo sweatdrop.

"...Ichirouta, kenapa penampilanmu begitu...? Tanya Shuuya dengan ekspresi datar.

"E, EH! Aku bukan Ichirouta...!" Ichirouta membela diri(?).

"Kau ini sebenarnya sedang apa, Ichirouta? Ryou juga, kenapa menyelinap dibelakangku...?" Ucap Shuuya dengan ekspresi sangat datar.

"Kratak...!" Ichirouta mematung dan mulai retak, kemudian runtuh(?).

"Cesssh..." Sementara Ryou yang kaget karena ketahuan langsung mencair seketika.

Dengan cueknya, Shuuya meninggalkan kedua mayat(?) yang berserakan di koridor sekolah itu. Dimasukkannya buku hitamnya itu ke dalam tas.

'Ada apa sebenarnya...?' Batin Shuuya yang mulai curiga.

"Hiks... Hancur sudah martabatku..." Ichirouta tidak berhenti menangis.

"Ma, mata ketiga... Dia punya mata ketiga..." Sementara Ryou masih sangat shock.

"Uh... Akhirnya tinggal Kita bertiga..." Yuuto memijit keningnya.

"Enak saja! Aku nggak akan ikut-ikut lagi!" Mamoru langsung menampol Yuuto.

"Baiklah, tinggal Kita berdua, Ryuugo. Mission 3, Kita langsung rampas buku milik Shuuya dan melihat isinya!" Perintah Yuuto.

"..." Ryuugo terdiam. Resikonya memang tinggi, namun Ryuugo tetap penasaran. Lagipula, dia sendiri kan yang memulai semua ini? (meski yang mengusulkan strategi itu Yuuto)

Saat pulang sekolah, Ryuugo dan Yuuto yang memakai pakaian ninja(?) langsung menerobos dari belakang Shuuya. Tas milik Shuuya berhasil diambil oleh Ryuugo. Shuuya pun secara otomatis mulai mengejar mereka. (kok nggak teriak maling atau apa gitu kek?)

"Yes! Kita berhasil!" Ucap Yuuto yang masih berlari.

"Kita harus lolos dulu dari Goenji!" Ucap Ryuugo yang berlari sekuat tenaga.

Singkatnya, beberapa detik kemudian Shuuya berhasil menyusul mereka dengan mulus. Lalu membanting Ryuugo dan mengambil tasnya kembali. Setelah itu menggrebek(?) Yuuto.

"Sebenarnya, apa tujuan kalian...? Siapa sebenarnya Kalian ini!" Tanya Shuuya dengan ekspresi sangarnya.

"Glekh!" Kedua pria ini hanya mematung.

Shuuya mulai mendekati Mereka. Jantung keduanya mulai berdebar kencang. Takut bila dibantai Shuuya kalau ketahuan nantinya. Melihat itu, Mamoru yang masih sayang pada teman-temannya ini mulai mengalihkan perhatian Shuuya.

"Shuuya! Ayo kita latihan sepak bola!" Mamoru langsung menggeret Shuuya. Yang digeret hanya pasrah mengikuti kaptennya, menghiraukan kedua 'maling gadungan' yang sedang mematung ini.

"Kita selamat..." Ucap Yuuto.

"Hiks... Mamoru setia kawan banget...!" Sedangkan Ryuugo malah terharu.

**Ruang Klub...**

"Untung yang tadi nggak ketahuan yah..." Ucap Ryuugo lega.

"Kalian beruntung! Bagaimana dengan Aku dan Ryou yang ketahuan!" Ucap Ichirouta sambil menunjuk Ryou yang masih trauma di pojokan.

"Tapi Akhirnya Kita tak bisa mengetahui isi buku itu yah..." Ucap Mamoru sambil tersenyum miris.

"Iya. Buku yang ada di tas Shuuya itu..." Ucap Yuuto.

"Tasnya ditaruh di ruang klub ini..." Lanjut Ichirouta.

"Disini Cuma ada kita berlima..." Ucap Ryuugo.

Dengan kompak, Ichirouta, Yuuto dan Ryuugo langsung membongkar isi tas Shuuya. Mereka langsung mengambil buku hitam itu dengan brutal, lalu melempar tas Shuuya yang tak berdosa begitu yang memegang buku membuka sebuah halaman secara acak. Mamoru dan Ryou (yang sembuh dari trauma) mulai mendekat karena penasaran.

Halaman itu terlihat seperti bagian dari komik, coba Kita baca...

"Dora, Kemana Kita harus pergi selanjutnya?" Ucap seekor monyet kebingungan.

"Setelah membunuh Noordin(?), selanjutnya Kita harus pergi ke tempat Kira untuk balas dendam!" Ucap seorang gadis berambut cepak dalam komik tersebut.

"..." Semuanya terdiam.

'Kenapa rasanya tokoh-tokoh dalam komik ini familiar sekali...?' batin Mamoru.

'Noordin? Maksudnya Noordin M. Top yang ngebom Bali itu?' Batin Ichirouta keheranan.

'Mau balas dendam sama Kira...?' Batin Ryuugo sweatdrop.

Lalu Yuuto membuka halaman lain secara asal juga. Yang terlihat adalah gambar seekor Iguana, Sapi, dan tupai yang mati dibunuh dengan mengenaskan. Lalu di panel selanjutnya ada gambar seorang anak Cewek berambut cepak tadi yang sedang tertawa sadis. Diikuti seekor monyet yang sibuk memutilasi seekor korban.

"I, ini... tokoh-tokoh dari kartun Dora the explorer kan...?" Tanya Ryou yang wajahnya pucat.

"Tapi kok... ceritanya sadis begini...?" Yuuto terpana.

'...Bukan bacaan untuk anak kecil...' Ucapan Shuuya di perpustakaan tadi terngiang di kepala Mamoru.

"Jadi ini maksudnya...?" Gumam Mamoru sweatdrop.

Untuk meyakinkan, Yuuto membuka halaman paling awal dari buku yang teridentifikasikan sebagai komik ini. Dihalaman tersebut terdapat judul dari komik.

"Dora the Explorers Killer"

Bahasa Indonesianya, 'Dora si Pembunuh Para Petualang'.

"...Lebih baik, Kita lupakan saja soal buku laknat ini, teman-teman..." Ucap Mamoru yang masih sweatdrop.

"Baik, Kapten..." Ucap semuanya dengan kompak.

Dan satu hari di SMP Raimon terlewat dengan damainya... (?)

**The End**


	3. judul kepanjangan

A/N: Wahaha! Saia update kilat! XD (bayangin, author gila ini ngenet selama rata-rata 3 jam selama 3 hari berturut-turut hanya untuk download video anime Inazuma eleven)

Wew... Beginilah kalau sudah terlanjur ngefans. Apapun Saia lakukan dah! Terimakasih banyak untuk para reviewers yang mau mereview cerita gaje Saia ini... DX kali ini, Saia akan mengabulkan request dari De-chan Aishiro, Kita akan berpusat pada Kabeyama. Sebenanya authornya juga penasaran sih, kok Kabeyama itu punya kebiasaan ke toilet waktu pertandingan yah...?

Disclaimer:

Rated: K

Chara:

Genre:

Warning:

Surprise Rainbow Days

Chapter 3

Buanglah Kebiasaan Burukmu Jauh-Jauh, Tapi Jangan Lupa Buang Juga kebiasaan Baikmu!(?)

Hari ini, tengah diadakan latih tanding antara SMP Raimon dan SMP Millenium (yang ini fiksi). Kini semuanya tengah berkumpul menjelang pertandingan tersebut...

"Nah, kali ini Kita harus menang yah!" Ucap Mamoru penuh semangat.

"Iyee..." Jawab seluruh chara minus Shuuya dan Yuuto.

"Hah? Kok pakai bahasa betawi...?" Aki sweatdrop.

"Tak apa. Toh dari awalnya Mereka memang sudah gila..." Jawab Natsumi sambil menyibakkan rambut cokelat panjangnya.

"Berjuanglah, Kakak!" Sementara Haruna asyik sendiri dengan Kakaknya.

Semuanya benar-benar penuh semangat. Namun Mereka melupakan sesuatu, kira-kira apakah itu...?

"Kapten..." Kabeyama memanggil Mamoru yang tengah asyik bermesraan(?) dengan Shuuya.

"Hee? Ada apa, Kabeyama..?" Mamoru memiringkan sebelah kepalanya, sementara Shuuya yang ada disebelah Mamoru jadi tersipu sendiri saat melihat ekspresi imut Mamoru (author digorok Shuuya).

"Kapten.. Aku... Aku harus ke toilet!" Ucap Kabeyama yang langsung ngacir (ke toilet lha pastinya).

"Lagi-lagi.." Aki menepuk dahinya.

"Menurutku, kebiasaan Kabeyama itu sedikit merepotkan sih..." Ucap Natsumi.

"Memangnya kebiasaannya itu tak bisa dihilangkan apa...?" Tanya Yuuto pada Mamoru Yang dengan suksesnya hanya mendapat jawaban berupa ekspresi cengo.

"Entahlah... Rasanya dari pertama kali bertanding Dia sudah begitu..." Ucap Mamoru sambil bertopang dagu.

"...Bagaimana kalau Kita hilangkan kebiasaan itu darinya?" Muncullah cetusan ide dari Shuuya.

"Wah, boleh juga tuh! Tapi... Kita harus selesaikan pertandingan yang ini dulu..!" Ucap Aki.

"Ung... SMP Millenium. Kaptennya bernama Yami Athem, sekaligus striker. Lalu Yugi Mutuu juga sebagai striker. Ada Jonouchi Katsuma sebagai kiper dan Seto Kiba sebagai defender. Mereka itulah yang kuat. (wahahaha! Bukan crossover, karena namanya beda!)

"...Merasa kalau nama-nama anggota SMP Millenium itu familiar nggak...?" Ucap Yuuto yang sweatdrop.

"Nggak tahu deh... Pokoknya hari ini Kita harus menang!" Ucap Mamoru.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kabeyama telah kembali ke lapangan (hampir saja tim Inazuma dinyatakan gugur karena nungguin Kabeyama yang nggak balik-balik). Singkatnya, Inazuma berhasil memenangkan pertandingan seru ini dengan skor 2-1. Kedua kapten saling bersalaman dan kembali ke alam(?) masing-masing.

"Kau hebat sekali..." Ucap Kapten yang bernama Yami itu saat bersalaman dengan mamoru.

"Kau juga! Kapan-kapan Kita latihan bersama lagi yah...!" Ucap Mamoru sambil nyengir. Mereka berdua terlarut dalam acara cengir-menyengir. Sampai akhirnya Shuuya menarik Mamoru dan Yugi menarik Yami.

"Salamannya jangan lama-lama!" Protes Shuuya. Yang diprotes hanya cengo saja.

"Kau jangan selingkuh, Yami!" Ucap Yugi, anggota tim millenium.

**Keesokan Harinya...**

Mamoru dan Shuuya berjalan beriringan menuju SMP Raimon (sejak kapan rumah Mereka searah?). namun tak seperti biasanya, kali ini Mereka berdua terlihat lesu

"Kemarin Kita hampir didiskualifikasi karena Kabeyama terlambat..." Gumam Shuuya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kebiasaan itu dihilangkan yah..." Ucap Mamoru yang menghela nafas.

"Sebenarnya Aku menemukan beberapa cara..." Ucap Yuuto yang tahu-tahu sudah ada dibelakang Shuuya dan Mamoru.

"Yu, Yuuto!" Mamoru terkejut. Sementara Shuuya hanya diam dan berbalik menghadap Yuuto.

"Seperti apa caranya...?" Tanya Shuuya.

"Hehehe... Ayo ikut Aku..." Yuuto terkekeh. Muncullah firasat buruk dalam batin Mamoru. Masih ingat insiden pengintaian Shuuya di chapter lalu kan? Sejak saat itu, Mamoru tengah memutuskan bahwa Dia tidak akan pernah sekalipun percaya pada strategi Yuuto (kecuali untuk strategi sepak bola). Namun karena Shuuya mengikuti Yuuto, Mamoru ikut menyusul.

"Shuuya... kurasa tidak bagus bila Kita mengikuti saran Yuuto." Bisik Mamoru tepat ditelinga Shuuya.

"Kita lihat dulu saja..." Jawab Shuuya dengan tenang.

**Ruang Klub Sepak Bola...**

"Jadi, Kita harus mempengaruhi psikologi Kabeyama!" Yuuto menggebrak meja.

"Nggak usah pakai mukul meja napa?" Protes Natsumi.

"Memangnya gimana caranya...?" Tanya Aki penasaran.

"Serahkan saja pada Yuuto..." Jawab Shuuya yang sebenarnya agak malas untuk ikut campur.

"Benar, serahkan padaku..." Yuuto menyeringai licik.

Deg! Entah kenapa mamoru malah merasa kalau ini bukan ide yang baik. Tapi, karena teman-temannya sudah terlanjur tertarik begini, apa boleh buat...

'Semoga saja Mereka tak menyesal nantinya...' Batin Mamoru. Tak disangkan Dirinya sekalipun juga dapat belajar dari pengalaman (ditampol Mamoru pake pukulan semangat).

**Tralala! Ini pembatas cerita lhoo! (kalau pake simbol laen gak bisa muncul di FFN)**

Kabeyama sedang asyik berjalan di koridor sekolah. Suara langkahnya termasuk pelan untuk tubuhnya yang besar itu. Tiba-tiba, kedamaian Kabeyama terpaksa harus hancur saat Yuuto datang(?).

"Yo, Kabeyama..." Yuuto melambaikan tangan.

"Eh? I, Iya...?"

"Selama ini... Kau merasa takut ya bila akan bertanding...?" Tanya Yuuto yang berusaha memancing Kabeyama.

"Eh, Iya..." Jawab Kabeyama yang tersipu (what!).

"Tuh kan! Tidak salah lagi! Kau pasti jadi kebelet pipis karena Kau merasa takut, Kabeyama...!" Yuuto mulai berteriak dengan OOC.

"Eh...? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Kabeyama penasaran.

"Tentu saja! Bila Kau merasa takut, maka hormon adrenalinmu akan terpacu..." Jelas Yuuto (pelajaran biologi tepatnya).

"La, lalu!" Tanya Kabeyama yang ikutan terbawa situasi.

"Um... Aku lupa bagian tengahnya tapi... Pokoknya kau akan merasa ingin ke toilet bila Kau merasa takut. oleh karena itu, Aku akan memberimu pelatihan khusus agar Kau jadi pria yang pemberani...!" Teriak Yuuto. Diiringi background ombak menyapu tebing, juga diiringi musik klasik sebagai backsoundnya.

Kemudian dimulailah latihan gaje Kabeyama yang dipimpin oleh Yuuto. Dari latihan angkat beban, latihan ketahanan fisik, sampai latihan bina vokalia(?) dan les balet(?). tak lupa juga dengan latihan pembentukan mental dan kepribadian yang lemah lembut(?). Mereka berdua terlalu asyik 'berlatih' sampai tak menyadari bahwa Mamoru, Shuuya, Aki, dan Haruna mengintai Mereka.

"Ka, Kalian pikir apa latihan ini bisa berhasil...?" Tanya Shuuya yang baru tahu seberapa dodolnya Yuuto (author disambit penguinnnya Yuuto).

"Tenang saja! Percayalah pada Kakak!" Ucap Haruna yang sangat-sangat yakin dan percaya pada Kakak tercintanya terebut.

"..." Sementara yang lainnya hanya sweatdrop.

**Beberapa Hari Kemudian...**

Hari ini, SMP Raimon kembali melakukan latih tanding dengan SMP Millenium. Semua pemain telah bersiap di lapangan, namun Yuuto dan Kabeyama tak kunjung datang juga.

"Mamoru! Apa yang harus Kita lakukan?" Tanya Aki yang bingung.

"Shuuya! Bagaimana ini...!" Mamoru memegangi tangan Shuuya.

"...Kenapa malah tanya Aku? Kaptennya kan Kamu..." Ucap Shuuya yang sedikit gregetan melihat kebegoan Mamoru (kali ini author dicekek pake tangan dewa).

"Semuanya...! Kakak dan Kabeyama telah datang...!" Ucap Haruna yang berlari menuju lapangan.

Muncullah sosok Yuuto dan Kabeyama. Seperti biasa, Yuuto memakai jubah birunya diatas seragam sepak bolanya itu. Kabeyama sendiri terlihat tidak mengalami perubahan, namun ekspresiya saat ini terlihat... Umm.. Jantan?

"Bagaimana hasil latihanmu, Kabeyama?" Tanya Mamoru semangat.

"Hehe. Sekarang Aku tidak takut lagi menghadapi siapapun! Ayo maju! Akan kuhadapi Kalian!" Ucap Kabeyama sambil menunjuk-nunjuk anggota klub SMP Millenium. Yang ditunjuk hanya sweatdrop saja.

"Wah... jadi percaya diri sekali yah..." Ucap Natsumi.

"Huh! Tentu saja ! Coachnya kan Aku!" Yuuto mulai bersombong ria.

"Yaaak! Kalau begini, sudah tidak ada masalah lagi!" Teriak Haruna.

"Bagus!" Mamoru mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Kapten..." Tiba-tiba Kabeyama menghentikan kegembiraan Mereka.

"Ada apa, Kabeyama...?" Tanya Mamoru yang wajahnya masih berseri-seri.

"Aku sudah tidak takut lagi, tapi kok... Aku masih ingin ke toilet yah...?" Ucap Kabeyama sweatdrop. Seluruh anggota kesebelasan Inazuma menoleh pada Kabeyama, lalu melihat Yuuto secara bergantian.

"Kuberi waktu 2 menit..." Ucap Mamoru sambil menghela nafas.

"Baik! Aku permisi dulu!" Ucap Kabeyama yang kemudian pergi ke toilet.

"..." Semuanya terdiam, menatap Yuuto.

"A, Apa-apaan Kalian! Aku sudah membuatnya jadi orang yang pemberani kan!" Yuuto memprotes seluruh anggota tim.

"Ternyata memang sudah kebiasaan..." Ucap Mamoru menghela nafas.

"Ternyata ahli strategi tim Kita tak sehebat yang Kukira..." Ucap Shuuya yang sebenarnya sudah ingin menghajar Yuuto karena gregetan.

"Ternyata Kau sama sekali tidak berguna yah..." Ucap Natsumi langsung menancap tepat di hati Yuuto.

"Kakak..." Haruna memegang kedua tangan yuuto sambil tersenyum.

'Oh... Ternyata adikku masih percaya padaku...' Batin Yuuto yang sedikit terharu.

"Kakak payah sekali..." Ucap Haruna yang masih tersenyum.

"Sesh..." Yuuto menjadi pasir dan akhirnya diterbangkan angin.

"...Sebenarnya Yuuto berjasa juga sih. Tapi malah digempur habis-habisan begitu..." Gumam Aki yang merasa kasihan pada Yuuto.

Lain kali, belajarlah mengharagai usaha keras orang lain yah... ^^

**The End**

Waa! Kok jadi menjurus ke pembashingan Yuuto sih! Tedaak! Author tidak bermaksud membashing siapapun, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba alurnya jadi begitu... Uh.. lain kali, Saia akan bikin Yuuto yang keren deh! (janji) kan Saia juga suka sama Yuuto..

Chapter ini juga bermaksud memberi pesan moral, "Hargailah usaha orang lain, meskipun terkadang hasilnya tak seperti yang Kita harapkan."

Uh... bagaiman dengan chapter yang ini? Anehkah?

Nah... Saatnya balas review...

Un... reviewnya, Minna-san?

~with Kuriboh's egg piece~

Dika the reborned Kuriboh


	4. HatiHati, Banyak Mal Praktek!

A/N: Hn... Sudah diputuskan bahwa Saia akan update tiap Minggu! XD (sekalian ngenet untuk download anime Inazuma) Kali ini juga, chapter ini adalah hasil request dari De-chan AiShiro! XDD yang lain juga sekali-sekali request donk! (dikeplak)

Disclaimer:

Chief Director: Katsuhiko Akiyama

Director: Katsuhiko Akiyama, Norio Nitta, Yashikazu Miyao

Script: Atsuhiro Tomioko

Music: Yasunori Mitsuda

Character Design: Yuji Ikeda, Yuko Inoue

Animator Director: Akira Takeuchi.

Rated: T (beberapa hint Shuuya x Mamoru dan kata-kata jelek yang sudah disensor sesensor(?) mungkin)

Chara: Shuuya Goenji, Mamoru Endou, Ryuugo Someoka, Ichirouta Kazemaru, Yuuto Kidou, Yuka Goenji, Ayahnya Shuuya (nama ayahnya Shuuya siapa?)

Genre: Romance, angst(?)

Warning: OOC berat! Yaoi, Shonen-ai, dan sebangsanya. Gaje? Itu pasti! Pasti ada Typo, juga nggak berkesan karena author tidak pernah membuat fic angst di fandom ini sebelumnya... -_-

Don't like? Baca dulu deh... Still dont like? Eiits! Jangan coba-coba ngeflame! Karena tendangan badai api milik Shuuya lebih panas dari flame di FFN! (gak jelas maksudnya)

Surprise Rainbow Days

Chapter 4

Hati-Hati, Banyak Mal Praktek!

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, hari inipun cuaca cukup cerah. Mungkin agak sedikit mendung, namun sangat terasa sejuk dan menyegarkan. Pagi yang sempurna untuk memulai hari yang damai. Kini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Di kelas Mamoru, semua siswa sudah datang untuk memulai pelajaran. Semua... Oh, tidak! Sepertinya ada 1 bangku yang kosong, dan itu adalah bangku milik Shuuya. Sayangnya pak Guru Kita tak menyadarinya...

"Baiklah! Tidak ada Siswa yang absen hari ini, Jadi Kita mulai saja pelajarannya," Ucap pak Guru dengan formal seperti biasa.

"Tu, tunggu dulu pak!" Ucap Mamoru sweatdrop.

"Ada apa, Endou?" Ucap Guru tersebut dengan nada agak sebal karena diganggu.

"Begini Pak, sepertinya... Um... Shuuya masih belum datang..." Ucap Mamoru yang entah kenapa menjadi grogi saat mengucap nama 'Shuuya'.

"Hm? Shuuya siapa maksudmu, Endou?" Pak Guru terlihat bingung. Oh, penyakit pikunnya mulai kumat.

"Shuuya. Pak! Shuuya Goenji! Yang murid pindahan itu lho Pak! Masa' bapak lupa sih?" Ucap Mamoru gregetan. Dia paling tidak tahan bila penyakit gurunya yang satu ini kumat.

"Hah? Shuuya yang mana sih...?" Pak Guru mulai garuk-garuk kepala.

"Aduh Paak! Memangnya ini manga 'Koko Ni Iruyo' apa! Shuuya yang itu lho pak...!" Mamoru sudah hilang kesabaran. Ingin sekali Dia memasukkan sejumlah besar protein dalam otak gurunya itu, namun diurungkannya niat tersebut karena Mamoru masih tahu Diri.

"Oh...! Shuuya yang Kau sukai itu kan, Mamoru?" Goda Ryuugo.

"Iya! Itu benar... Hah! Ryuugo! Apa-apaan Kau!" Mamoru yang termakan pancingan Ryuugo menjadi marah-marah. Wajahnya menjadi merah. Sementara Siswa-Siswi lainnya hanya mentertawakan Mamoru.

"Uh... Baiklah! Pak, tolong ijinkan Saya untuk mencari Shuuya!" Mamoru maju ke depan kelas dan memohon pada Gurunya dengan mata yang serius. Sementara pak Guru kita hanya mengangguk santai. Itu artinya Guru Raimon yang 'sangat disiplin' ini mengijinkan Mamoru untuk membolos...

"Terimakasih Pak! Saya berjanji akan kembali dengan membawa Shuuya!" Ucap Mamoru sambil memegang kedua tangan Gurunya.

Baru saja Mamoru akan melakukan perjalanan demi mencari sang pujaan hati(?), pintu kelas sudah terbuka duluan...

"Sreeek.." Pintu yang mulai bergeser menampakkan sesosok pria yang memakai seragam SMP Raimon. Rambut putihnya mencuat ke arah atas. Mata seriusnya menatap ke arah Mamoru. Entah kenapa, dari ekspresi pemuda tersebut Mamoru dapat menangkap sebuah kesedihan...

"Mamoru..." Shuuya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu menatap sosok Mamoru dengan tatapan sendu.

"Shu, Shuuya...! Akhirnya kau datang! Kemana saja kau..." Belum selesai Mamoru mengucapkan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba Shuuya langsung memeluk Mamoru.

"Waa!" Mamoru sangat terkejut atas tindakan Shuuya yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Kyaaa! Yaoi!"

"Shonen Ai!"

"Yuri(?)!"

Begitulah teriakan dan jeritan dari siswa-siswi di kelas Mamoru. Ternyata banyak juga fujoshi dan fudanshi di kelas ini. Mamoru yang terjebak dalam situasi ini menjadi semakin grogi dan mati gaya.

'Kenapa Shuuya memelukku begini...? Aduh, enaknya dilepas nggak yah...?' Batin Mamoru yang sebenarnya merasa 'sayang' untuk melepaskan pelukan Shuuya. Dilihatnya tangan Shuuya yang sedari tadi meremas bagian depan seragam Mamoru. Tangannya yang biasanya memiliki cukup tenaga itu terlihat bergetar.

'Tangannya gemetar...?' Batin Mamoru yang sedikit terkejut. Perasaan khawatir mulai menjalar di hatinya.

"Shuuya, Kau kenapa?" Mamoru mulai menyentuh pundak Shuuya. Namun yang ditanya hanya terdiam dan makin memperkuat genggamannya atas baju Mamoru (bisa lecek tuh baju Mamoru...).

"Shuuya..." Mamoru menatap Shuuya sesaat. Namun karena sorakan temannya yang lebay itu, Mamoru memutuskan untuk membawa Shuuya ke tempat lain. Dilepasnya pelukan tadi secara perlahan. Di mata Mamoru terlihat sosok Shuuya yang menatap nanar kearahnya. Tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakitnya saat melihat wajah Shuuya, Mamoru langsung menggeret Shuuya keluar kelas.

"BLAM!" Pintu kelas tertutup dengan sempurna, begitu pula dengan sosok Mamoru dan Shuuya yang telah menghilang dari kelas tersebut. Para Siswa sedikit bingung, dan inilah giliran sang Guru untuk membuat kebijakan...

"Nah, Ayo Kita mulai pelajarannya..." Ucap Pak Guru dengan tenang dan membuka buku panduannya, seolah tak peduli dengan Mamoru dan Shuuya yang bolos pelajaran pertama itu. Mungkin penyakit pikunnya kumat lagi... Yaah.. Ditambah dengan tak adanya Satupun Murid yang protes, maka pelajaran dilanjutkan seperti biasa...

**Ruang Klub Sepak Bola...**

Kini Mamoru telah berhasil menggeret Shuuya ke dalam ruang klub. Ditutupnya pintu ruangan, Lalu dirinya menarik tangan Shuuya dengan hati-hati untuk duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Sementara dari tadi Shuuya hanya membisu dan mengikuti Mamoru.

"Shuuya, sebenarnya ada apa...?" Mamoru mulai menggenggam sebelah tangan Shuuya. Shuuya yang ditanya hanya membisu, menundukkan kepalanya selama beberapa menit.

"Kalau kau mau, kau boleh cerita padaku..." Mamoru menepuk pundak Shuuya sambil tersenyum. Shuuya hanya mengalihkan pandangannya, tak ingin bila Mamoru melihat wajahnya yang sedih ini. Beberapa menit berlalu. Akhirnya Shuuya menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap Mamoru. Ekspresinya terlihat sangat sendu, seolah menahan airmatanya.

"Kau... Masih ingat soal Yuka..?" Shuuya bertanya pada Mamoru sambil menatap lantai.

"Oh... Adikmu yang koma di rumah sakit itu kan...? Tentu saja aku masih ingat. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Mamoru dengan wajah polos. Kemudian Shuuya memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"Hari ini... Dokter bilang... Kalau... Yuka sudah meninggal..." Shuuya tetap mempertahankan senyum palsunya tersebut. Sementara Mamoru yang terkejut hanya membelalakkan mata.

"Aku..." Shuuya melanjutkan ucapannya, "Sekarang aku sudah tidak punya alasan untuk bermain sepak bola... Adik yang kuharapkan akan terbangun dan tersenyum saat melihatku bermain sepak bola sudah tiada, jadi aku mengundurkan diri dari Inazuma.." Shuuya menunduk, tetap berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Shuuya! Apa maksudmu...!" Mamoru mencengkram bahu Shuuya. Dengan mudahnya Shuuya menepis tangan Mamoru. Kemudian memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam pelukannya. Mamoru tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Hanya menyandarkan kepalanya dengan frustasi ke dinding.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Tubuh Shuuya makin gemetar. Isak tangisnya samar-samar mulai terdengar di telinga Mamoru. Isakan Shuuya terdengar sangat memilukan di telinga Mamoru. Ingin rasanya melakukan sesuatu untuk menghapus air mata Shuuya, namun Dirinya tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Hanya menatap sedih sosok Shuuya yang berusaha menyembunyikan tangisnya itu.

"Shuuya..." Makin lama Mamoru makin tercekat. Dilepasnya tangan Shuuya yang tadinya memeluk lutut, lalu digenggamnya kedua tangan Shuuya yang masih gemetaran itu. Shuuya mengadahkan wajahnya, berusaha menatap Mamoru dengan kedua matanya yang buram karena airmatanya. Mamoru jadi makin tak tega ketika melihat ekspresi Shuuya, ekspresi pedih yang belum pernah dilihat oleh Mamoru.

"Jangan melihatku...! Jangan... Menatapku seperti itu...!" Shuuya berontak dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Mamoru, lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tak apa... Kau boleh menangis, Shuuya... Aku akan menemanimu..." Secara spontan Mamoru merengkuh tubuh rapuh Shuuya dan memeluknya. Shuuya yang saat ini tengah diselimuti kesedihan langsung membalas pelukan Mamoru dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Mamoru. Kemudian pecahlah tangisanya. Isakan tangis Shuuya benar-benar membuat dada Mamoru berdenyut perih. Lagi-lagi Mamoru tak dapat mengucapkan apa-apa, hanya mengeratkan pelukannya atas Shuuya saja.

Hampir satu jam berlalu, Mereka berdua masih mempertahankan pelukan masing-masing, bukannya merenggang, namun makin kuat dan tak terpisahkan. Perlahan Mamoru melepas pelukannya, lalu menyentuh pipi Shuuya dan mengangkat dagu Shuuya dengan perlahan. Cokelat tua bertemu dengan hitam kelam, pandangan Mereka saling beradu. Bulir-bulir airmata masih terjatuh dari kedua mata Shuuya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Mamoru mulai menghapus airmata Shuuya dengan jarinya.

"Mamoru... Aku sudah tak pantas untuk hidup..." Shuuya mulai mengatakan hal yang mengejutkan. Mamoru terbelalak, sangat terkejut atas ucapan yang keluar dari bibir pucat Shuuya.

"Shuuya! Jangan berkata seperti itu! Aku masih membutuhkanmu! Semuanya membutuhkanmu! Aku... Ingin terus bersama denganmu...!" Mamoru mencengkram kedua pundak Shuuya. Hal itu membuat Shuuya sedikit meringis kesakitan. Tentu saja tangan Mamoru memang sangat kuat karena dia adalah keeper kuat di Inazuma.

"Uh...! Mamoru...! Sakit..." Shuuya menutup matanya untuk menahan rasa sakitnya. Tak ingin melukai sahabatnya, Mamoru sedikit merenggangkan cengkramannya di pundak Shuuya.

"...Aku yakin kalau Yuka juga tidak akan senang kalau kau ingin mati... Jangan pernah ucapkan hal seperti itu... Karena, kalau sampai kau tidak ada, aku..." Mamoru kehilangan kata-kata. Airmatanya mulai menetes, namun mata Mamoru masih memandang lurus-lurus ke mata Shuuya.

"Jangan nangis, Mamoru..." Shuuya yang masih meneteskan airmata mulai menghapus airmata Mamoru dengan jari telunjuknya.

"...Padahal Akulah yang kehilangan adikku, tapi kamu malah ikutan menangis begini..." Shuuya tersenyum lembut, masih mengusap airmata Mamoru. Menghiraukan airmatanya sendiri yang masih terjatuh deras membasahi pipinya.

"Hiks... Makanya... Uh... Jangan berpikiran.. Hiks... untuk pergi... Meninggalkanku... Sroook...!" Tangisan Mamoru makin parah. Ingusnya sampai keluar (haha, khas Mamoru). Shuuya hanya terdiam dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan untuk menghilangkan ingus Mamoru, sementara Mamoru masih terisak dan menangis bagaikan anak kecil.

"Maaf..." Shuuya memeluk Mamoru. Mamoru yang airmatanya mulai berhenti membalas pelukan Shuuya.

"Tetaplah berjuang bersamaku..." Mamoru melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menggenggam kedua tangan Shuuya.

"Iya..." Kini tangisan Shuuya terganti menjadi sebuah senyuman tulus. Mamoru yang tadinya terisak kembali mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. Mereka saling melempar senyum satu sama lain. Mata cokelat tua Mamoru dan mata hitam Shuuya saling bertatapan. Perlahan, tatapan mereka masing-masing mulai berpindah menuju bibir orang yang ada dihadapannya. Shuuya pun mengambil inisiatif terlebih dahulu. Disentuhnya bibir Mamoru secara perlahan menggunakan jarinya. Jemarinya mulai bergerak menyusuri bibir Mamoru, dan berpindah ke pipinya. Mamoru yang awalnya hanya bisa terpaku mulai bereaksi dengan menggenggam tangan Shuuya yang berada di pipi kiri Mamoru. Perlahan tapi pasti, Mereka berdua mulai meminimalisir jarak...

"Shuuyaaa...! kau ada disini!"

"Sraaaak!" Pintu geser ruang klub dibuka dengan kecepatan tinggi. Terlihat sosok Ryuugo, Yuuto dan Ichirouta di depan pintu. Shuuya dan Mamoru secara refleks langsung mengambil jarak satu sama lain.

"Shuuya! Ada berita penting!" Ryuugo yang tidak bisa membaca situasi mulai nyelonong begitu saja.

"..." Sementara Yuuto dan Ichirouta terdiam. Dengan cepat, otak cerdas Yuuto dapat memahami apa yang tadi 'akan' dilakukan oleh Shuuya dan Mamoru. Dan akhirnya Yuuto hanya terdiam sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Sementara Ichirouta terdiam, namun beda dengan Yuuto, wajahnya tampak sedih. Sepertinya dia juga menyadari keadaan tadi, namun mengapa Ichirouta tak bisa tersenyum saat membayangkan Shuuya dan Mamoru 'akan' berciuman?

"Wah, wah... Coba lihat, kira-kira apa yang dilakukan kapten kita dengan Striker'nya' berduaan disini yah...?" Yuuto mulai menggoda Shuuya dan Mamoru. Yang digoda hanya blushing dan speechless.

"A, apa-apaan Kau Yuuto! Ryuugo, memangnya ada berita apaan! Cepat beritahu Aku!" Ucap Mamoru sambil mendeathglare Yuuto dan menunjuk-nunjuk Ryuugo.

"Deathglare anak kecil takkan mempan untukku..." Ucap Yuuto sambil tersenyum sinis.

"APA!" Mamoru hampir saja menghancurkan ruang klub bila tidak dihentikan oleh Ichirouta.

"Sebenarnya... Ada berita apa...?" Shuuya yang sedari tadi terdiam mulai angkat bicara. Mendengar ucapan Shuuya, wajah Yuuto, Ichirouta dan Ryuugo menjadi serius.

"Ada telepon dari ayahmu..." Yuuto melemparkan HPnya kepada Shuuya. Shuuya yang berhasil menangkapnya memandangi HP tersebut.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayahmu mau bicara tuh!" Ucap Ryuugo yang kurang sabar. Akhirnya Shuuya mengangkat teleponnya dengan ragu-ragu...

"...Ayah?" Suara Shuuya terdengar sedikit bergetar. Mamoru menepuk pundaknya untuk membuat Shuuya merasa lebih baik.

"Shuuya, ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan... Ini soal Yuka..." Suara Ayah Shuuya dari seberang telepon terdengar jelas di ruangan yang sempit dan sunyi ini.

"...Aku sudah tahu..." Shuuya menutup matanya, berusaha mencegah airmatanya tumpah kembali.

"Iya... Dokter yang menjadi asisten ayah kan yang memberitahumu..?" Tanya Ayah Shuuya dengan suara yang sangat lembut.

"Ya..." Shuuya tak dapat berkata lebih banyak.

"Sebenarnya... Yuka belum ko it kok..." Terdengar suara tawa garing dari Ayah Shuuya di seberang telepon.

"HAH?" Ucap kelima orang yang tengah mendengarkan percakapan di telepon, termasuk Shuuya.

"Sebenarnya... Alat pengukur detak jantungnya Yuka konslet(?) dan rusak tadi, jadi asisten Ayah mengira kalau Yuka sudah terbang ke surga... hahaha..! Tapi ada kabar baik juga..." Ucap Ayah Shuuya yang kini tertawa renyah.

"HOLY MOTHER OF INAZUMA! F**K! BU**S**T! AN***T! J****K!" Akhirnya Shuuya malah menguicapkan kata-kata kotor yang sudah disensor sesensor(?) mungkin ke telepon.

"..." Sementara yang lain sweatdrop dan jawdrop melihat tingkah Shuuya. Beda dengan Mamoru yang malah mentertawakan Shuuya.

"...Onii-chan ngomong apaan tadi...?" Terdengar suara gadis cilik dari seberang telepon. Yang lain tak dapat mengenali suaranya, namun Shuuya tahu. Suara itu sangatlah familiar di telinga Shuuya. Suara milik orang yang selalu dia tunggu saat dimana matanya terbuka. Sang adik kesayangnnya...

"Yuka..." Mata Shuuya terbelalak.

"Onii-chan, Masih main sepak bola kan...!" Tanya Sang adik dengan nada antusias.

"Iya... Iya..." Arimata Shuuya mulai menetes kembali.

"Oke deh! Nanti pulang sekolah kakak main ke RS ya? Ajak juga teman-teman Kakak! Nah, Yuka masih ada macam-macam pemeriksaaan, Onii-chan main sama teman-teman yang lain dulu yah? Bye...!" Ucap Yuka yang kemudian memutus teleponnya, sementara Shuuya masih terpaku dengan airmata menetes deras.

"Selamat ya, Shuuya...!" Mamoru memeluk Shuuya sambil tersenyum. Shuuya hanya mengiyakan ucapan Mamoru dan memeluk tubuh kaptennya dengan erat...

"..." Oh, tunggu. Siapa tahu kalau kalian lupa, bahwa di ruangan ini ada Yuuto, Ryuugo dan Ichirouta?

"Kita dikacangin..." Ryuugo menatap ilfeel ke arah Mamoru dan Shuuya yang tengah abadi dalam moment 'kebahagiaan' Mereka.

"Hebat, dunia benar-benar serasa milik Mereka berdua..." Komentar Yuuto sambil terkekeh.

"..." Sementara Ichirouta hanya diam sambil memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

Moral value for this chapter: Seperti apapun Dirimu, di dunia ini pasti akan ada orang yang akan selalu menerimamu apa adanya. So, janganlah kau lari dari kenyataan dan tanggunglah deritamu dengan memikulnya bersama sahabatmu!

**The End**

Yes! Satu lagi chapter gaje yang isinya norak banget! Uh... perkembangan ceritanya jadi aneh begini ya...? Apakah ini bagus? Bahkan ada adegan Shuuya yang menggunakan kosakata 'kreatif'. Tapi.. jangan khawatir, Shuuya pasti tak akan melakukannya di anime aslinya, jadi jangan bakar komputer Anda atau ngeflame Saia yah... T_T ingat, Badai api milik Shuuya masih lebih panas dari flame FFN! (lagi-lagi menggaje)

Wohoho... Disini ada tanda-tanda kalau Ichirouta cemburu... Pertanyaannya, Ichirou cemburu sama siapa, hayoo? (Author gaje, dibakar)

Hn... Berhubung Yuka sudah sadar dari koma, maka mulai chapter depan Yuka juga akan muncul di beberapa chapter (bila diperlukan).

Saia kan suka Yuka! XDD (Dimutilasi Shuuya)

Hehehe...

Sekarang saatnya bales review! XDD

zerO. Cent:

Hehe... iya. Thx buat sarannya yah... ^^

Iya, Saia lupa soal penname. (pdhl dulu pernah dibilangin Coolkid-san)

Arigato reviewnya, Zero-san...

'Aka' no 'Shika':

Hehehe... Iya, Saia ada videonya Inazuma. Download dr Youtube... XD

Mau mau?

Nah, masalahnya... giman cara Saia kasih videonya ke Anda...? 0_0

Upload lewat fb bisa g yah?

Betul, betul, betul! Ryou yang itu! XDD

Uh... Hiroto itu, sifatnya spt apa kira-kira? (soalnya g mau bikin chara jadi OOC)

yue:

Salam kenal juga, Yue-san... (lha?)

Wahahaha! D chapter ini juga terfokus pada ShuuyaXMamo! XDD

Kasian sekali dirimu, Yuuto... (ngelus2 Yuuto)

Yuuto: Yang bikin ceritanya jadi gitu siapa, hah!" (Author digampar Yuuto)

Arigato reviewnya...

De-chan Aishiro

Wakakakak! Masukin nama plesetan chara2 YGO... XD

Hehe.. Ketahuan deh kalau Saia Cuma baca ulang chapter 3 satu kali... Biasanya Saia baca ulang 2 kali, baru bisa ilang typo-typonya... ^^

Wah, thx buat disclaimernya! Saia pake semua aja deh... (?)

Arigato, De-chan.. XD

chibi:

Arigato... ^^

Iya, tapi Hiroto itu sifatnya gimana...? (Bingung, g pernah liat anime inazuma yg ada Hirotonya)

Nah, level-5 itu disclaimernya siapa.../ (plakk!)

Arigato reviewnya..

~with Kuriboh's egg piece~

Dika the Reborned Kuriboh


	5. Ultimate Kiss From the Striker?

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven, milik level-5.. Bener kan?

Rated: T (dikhawatirkan akan adanya adegan blablabla antara Shuuya dan Mamoru)

Chara: Mamoru Endou, Shuuya Goenji, Ichirouta Kezemaru, Aki Kino, Heigoro Kabeyama, Shinichi handa.

Genre: Romance, Angst(?)

Warning: OOC berat! Yaoi, Shonen-ai, dan sebangsanya. Gaje? Itu pasti! Pasti ada Typo, penuh Shuuya x Mamoru, sedikit angst (jiwa angst author mulai bangkit)

Surprise Rainbow Days

Chapter 5

Ultimate Kiss From the Striker!

Satu lagi hari yang damai. Hari ini hampir tak ada kejadian luar biasa seperti meledaknya bom atom dan lain-lain. Hanya sehari penuh dengan pelajaran, dan istirahat makan siang. Oh, tunggu dulu! Kita melupakan saat latihan sepakbola Mamoru dan kawan-kawan. Mungkinkah di hari ini akan ada suatu kejadian unik lagi? Kita baca saja cerita ini lebih lanjut...

"Shuuya! sekarang pass bolanya ke Ryuugo!" Teriak Yuuto memberi komando. Dengan sigap Shuuya langsung menuruti saran (baca: perintah) Yuuto.

"Domon! Mundur sedikit ke belakang!" Yuuto memberi komadonya pada Asuka.

Berkat komando (sekali lagi, baca: perintah) Yuuto, seluruh anggota menjadi makin menguasai permainan hari ini. Latihan berjalan sangat lancar dan tenang, namun tetap bersemangat seperti biasa. Sangat normal dan tak istimewa, paling tidak sebelum salah satu anggota tim Inazuma Kita ada yang mengeluarkan sebuah pertanyaan spontannya...

**Istirahat Latihan...**

"Wah, Yuuto pintar sekali!" Mamoru bersorak riang sambil memandangi Yuuto yang tengah ngobrol dengan adiknya di tempat nan jauh disana.

"Iya. Dia memang pengatur strategi yang hebat sekali..." Ucap Ichirouta sambil tersenyum.

"Ya..." Timpal Shuuya dengan singkat.

'Aku memang tak terlalu suka dengan Yuuto, tapi kuakui kalau dia itu hebat...' Batin Shinichi.

"Belum lagi dia selalu terlihat keren dan lumayan banyak yang suka..." Ucap Aki yang tiba-tiba nongol.

"Eh? Sejak kapan kau ada disana, Aki?" Mamoru terkejut. Aki hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah lebay Mamoru.

"Memangnya seberapa terkenalnya si Yuuto itu?" Tanya Ichirouta penasaran.

"Kedua setelah Shuuya... Tetap saja yang paling terkenal disekolah ini adalah Shuuya." Ucap Aki sambil menunjuk Shuuya yang tengah meminum 'Ponari Sweet'. Yang ditunjuk langsung menyemburkan minumannya.

"Brussshh!" Wajah Mamoru, Ichirouta, dan Shinichi terkena telak oleh semburan lumpur panas(?) Shuuya.

"SHUUYA!" Teriak Ichirouta dan Shinichi yang marah. Sementara Mamoru hanya terdiam. Sibuk memikirkan sesuatu yang buruk mengenai Shuuya.

"Sorry..." Shuuya yang tadinya sempat salah tingkah kembali memasang ekspresi datar.

"Sorry, sorry apanya!" Ichirouta dan Shinichi hampir menghajar Shuuya kalau tak dihalangi oleh Kabeyama.

"Tapi Kau ini aneh, Shuuya...!" Ucap Aki tiba-tiba, membuat semuanya menoleh pada Aki yang menatap Shuuya dengan heran.

"Banyak yang suka padamu dan menembakmu, tapi kenapa Kau tidak pacaran...!" Emosi Aki mulai memuncak. Dirinya mulai memasang wajah penyelidik ala detektif dan menggebrak meja tepat didepan Shuuya(yang entah datang darimana).

"Benar juga. Memangnya Shuuya tidak punya seseorang yang disukai...?" tanya Shinichi penasaran. Mendapat desakan dari kedua orang tersebut, Shuuya hanya terdiam. Sebisa mungkin berusaha tidak menatap mata Aki dan Shinichi. Sejenak waktu Ia gunakan untuk melirik Mamoru. Sekilas. Mamoru yang biasanya akan ikutan penasaran dan bertanya itu kini terdiam. Di mata Shuuya terlihat bahwa Mamoru sedang memusingkan sesuatu.

"Mamoru...? Dari tadi kok diam saja?" Shuuya menghampiri Mamoru dan menepuk pundaknya. Hitung-hitung juga untuk menghindari topik Aki yang tadi.

"Oh.. Aku tidak apa-apa kok...!" Mamoru sedikit melompat saat ditegur Shuuya. Namun kemudian memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Namun tentu saja Shuuya menyadari keanehan Mamoru tersebut.

"Kau berbohong." Ucap Shuuya dengan datar, tapi sangat menohok bagi Mamoru.

"Ukh... Ngomong-ngomong, memangnya kenapa kau tidak pacaran Shuuya!" Ucap Mamoru keras-keras. Akhirnya otak tumpulnya itu berhasil menemukan sebuah cara untuk mengalihkan topik. Tentu saja Aki dan Shinichi langsung merespon kalimat Mamoru dan kembali mendesak Shuuya. Melihat hal itu, Ichirouta dan Kabeyama hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Benar Shuuya! Cepat beritahu alasan sebenarnya pada Kami!" Desak Aki dan Shinichi. Sepertinya Mereka menjadi sangat terobsesi akan hal ini. Shuuya terdiam sebentar. Mau tidak mau, akhirnya Shuuya memutuskan untuk sedikit bercerita...

"Aku... Bukannya tak memiliki orang yang disukai..." Shuuya mulai membuka kartu(?).

"Ja, jadi ada! Siapa itu!" Tanya Aki dan Shinichi, ditambah Ichirouta dan Kabeyama yang juga penasaran. Sementara Mamoru hanya terdiam. Shuuya memiliki orang yang disukai. Entah kenapa hal itu membuat Mamoru sedikit frustasi. Dadanya terasa makin perih dari waktu ke waktu. Shuuya mulai melanjutkan ceritanya...

"Dulu... Tidak, sebenarnya belum lama ini... Aku bertemu dengan seseorang... Dia orang yang sangat hangat, selalu membuatku merasa nyaman didekatnya..." Shuuya memejamkan matanya dan tesenyum. Senyuman yang tak pernah dilihat oleh siapapun, tapi Mamoru pernah mengenal senyuman itu. Menurutnya, senyuman itu adalah senyuman yang berasal dari lubuk hati Shuuya yang terdalam. Nyut! Dada Mamoru makin sesak dan tercekat.

"Tapi... Aku takkan bisa menyatakan perasaanku padanya..." Wajah Shuuya terlihat sedikit putus asa.

"Ehh...? Memangnya kenapa! Si dia sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Aki dengan nyolotnya(Plakk!).

"Tidak juga. Memang banyak yang menyukainya, tapi Aku sedikit ragu bila dia akan berpikir untuk mencari pacar... Dia itu sedikit lambat kalau soal cinta..." Shuuya tersenyum geli. Sementara para anggota lain hanya ber-wah ria. Beda dengan Mamoru yang memalingkan wajahnya.

"Dia hanya menganggapku teman, aku tahu itu..." Shuuya tersenuym getir, " Lagipula, aku tidak bisa mejalin hubungan dengannya..." Shuuya kembali menutup mata.

"Kok tidak bisa?" Ucap ichirouta heran.

"Aku dan dia... Pokoknya akan jadi hal aneh bila kami menjalin hubungan seperti sepasang kekasih..." Ucap Shuuya sweatdrop. Deg! Sebuah firasat buruk terlintas di sanubari Ichirouta. Mungkinkah pikirannya itu benar?

'Jangan-jangan... Orang yang disukai Shuuya itu...' Ichirouta mulai curiga.

"Kayaknya topik Kita jadi menyimpang jauh ya..." Ucap Kabeyama.

"Eh? Be, benar juga! Tadi kan kita lagi membicarakan soal Yuuto ya?" Ucap Shinichi sambil menepuk jidat.

Entah kenapa, semuanya menjadi terdiam, tak ada topik apapun...

"Ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya mata Yuuto itu seperti apa ya...?" Duarr! Pertanyaan ngaco Shinichi membuat semua tokoh asyik berfantasi yang aneh-aneh.

"Soal itu..." Shuuya sweatdrop, dirinya sendiri tak pernah melihat Yuuto melepas googlenya, jadi...

"Yuuto kan kalau kemana-mana selalu pakai google... Di kelas saja dia tak mau melepas googlenya...?" Ucap Aki yang sedikit heran.

"Tapi, jadinya penasaran juga kan...?"

Kali ini ganti ucapan Ichirouta yang menggerakkan semangat 2010(?) milik keenam orang ini. Semuanya benar-benar penasaran soal mata Yuuto. Apakah bila googlenya dibuka nanti Yuuto akan jadi tambah keren? Atau malah jadi culun(?). jangan-jangan Yuuto tak punya mata!(Plakk!)

"Uh.. Kayaknya Aku juga penasaran..." ucap Aki nyengir sambil mengangkat tangan mungilnya.

"A, Aku ikutan deh..." Ucap Kabeyama takut-takut.

"...Aku ikut..." Ucap Shuuya dengan nada yang tampaknya terlihat terpaksa, padahal sebenarnya juga penasaran setengah mati (plakk!).

"Aku juga ingin tahu sih..." Ucap Shinichi sambil senyum.

"Baiklah, kalau Mamoru bagaimana...?" Tanya Ichirouta pada Mamoru. Namun yang ditanya tak merespon, hanya menunduk sambil menatap lantai dengan tatapan kosong.

"Mamoru...?" Ichirouta mulai menepuk pelan pundak Mamoru dan berdiri dihadapannya, namun Mamoru tetap melamun. Wajahnya tampak merisaukan sesuatu. Yang lainnya segera ikut mendekati Mamoru. Sementara Shuuya hanya melirik Mamoru, tetap terdiam.

"Hei, Mamoru..? Ada apa denganmu?" Ichirouta mulai mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Mamoru, namun tetap saja Mamoru tak meresponnya. Semuanya menjadi makin khawatir. Ditengah-tengah kepanikan massal(?) tersebut, Shuuya menyeruak diantara teman-temannya dan mengguncangkan bahu Mamoru.

"Mamoru...! Jangan melamun..." Ucapan lembut Shuuya dengan suksesnya menyadarkan Mamoru, namun Mamoru yang sempat menatap Shuuya langsung memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari kontak mata dengan sang striker.

"...?" Berberapa orang yang tidak peka seperti Kabeyama dan Shinichi hanya memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat reaksi Mamoru pada Shuuya. sementara yang punya indera peka dan pengalaman bagus pasti akan bisa menduga..

'Ada apa diantara Shuuya dan mamoru...?' batin Aki yang entah kenapa jiwa fujoshinya tergerak.

"..." Sementara Ichirouta hanya memandang Mamoru dengan tatapan sedih. Tidak, sedikit perasaan marah bercampur di hati Ichirouta. Ichirouta tentu tahu arti sikap Mamoru tadi, namun dirinya tak bisa mendukung, malah merasa kesal. Kenapa bisa seperti itu...?

"Ada apa denganmu...?" Shuuya memecah keheningan dengan menepuk pelan kepala Mamoru, namun yang diajak bicara hanya diam saja. Raut wajah kekesalan terlihat di wajah manis Mamoru. Merasa tidak diperhatikan, Shuuya langsung mencengkram wajah Mamoru dan memalingkannya menghadap dirinya. Tentu saja tidak sampai 180 derajat muternya... -_-

"Lepaskan..." Ucap Mamoru yang tiba-tiba merasa enggan untuk bicara pada Shuuya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku..." Ucap Shuuya dengan wajah serius. Lagi-lagi Mamoru hanya mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap Shuuya. Sang striker yang terlanjur emosi langsung mencubit kedua sisi pipi Mamoru keras-keras.

"UWAADAAUUWW!" Mamoru terlonjak dan meronta-ronta layaknya Monta yang ditangkap pasukan bonek(?).

"Shuuya! Aduh, jangan rusak(?) Mamoru dong...!" Aki berusaha menghentikan Shuuya, dibantu oleh para personil band... Err... Dibantu dengan anggota tim yang lain.

**Pulang Sekolah...**

Mamoru memakai sepatunya di ruang locker sekolah, beranjak pulang dengan wajah terkusut yang pernah diperlihatkannya. Dari tadi dia terus memikirkan soal orang yang disukai oleh Shuuya. mungkin memang bukan suatu hal yang penting, namun entah kenapa hal itu menjadi sangat membebaninya...

'Shuuya... Punya orang yang disukai...' Berkali-kali Mamoru mengucapkan hal itu dalam sanubarinya. Entah kenapa, dirinya merasa kesal akan pernyataan itu. Merasa kalau Shuuya telah direbut darinya. Bahkan direbut oleh seseorang yang Mamoru tak tahu siapa. Kesal sekali, juga bercampur perasaan sedih. Perasaan yang belum pernah dirasakan Mamoru seumur hidupnya. Bukan berarti Mamoru mengharapkan Shuuya, tapi...

"Kenapa... Rasanya menyesakkan bila membayangkannya menggandeng tangan orang lain dan pergi dariku...?" Gumam Mamoru dengan tatapan sedih.

"Siapa yang menggandeng tangan siapa...?" Tanya Shuuya yang tiba-tiba nongol dengan wajah polos. Mamoru terkejut, seidikit rona merah kembali bersemu di wajahnya. Namun seketika itu juga, dirinya menjadi sedih saat melihat wajah Shuuya.

"Bukan apa-apa... Jangan kau pikirkan. Aku pulang duluan ya...? Bye." Mamoru segera beranjak pergi dari Shuuya, namun Shuuya menahan tangannya.

"Ikutlah denganku sebentar... Ada tempat bagus yang ingin kutunjukkan..." Ucap Shuuya dengan wajah seriusnya. Mamoru tak bisa menolak, akhirnya pasrah dengan ajakan Shuuya.

**Kemudian...**

Sampailah Mamoru dan Shuuya disebuah tempat dengan pemandangan senjanya yang sangat indah. Sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi pepohonan yang rindang, tak lupa dengan sebuah bangku yang berdiri ditengah pemndangan itu.

"I, ini kan..." Mata Mamoru terbelalak.

"...Untuk apa Kau bawa aku ke tempat yang tiap hari kudatangi begini...?" Ucap Mamoru sweatdrop. Ya, ini adalah tempat Mamoru biasa berlatih. Pemandangannya sendiri memanglah sangat indah. Tapi, bukannya aneh kalau Shuuya membawa Mamoru ke tempat bagus yang ternyata tempat yang sering didatangi Mamoru ini...?

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau ini tempat favoritmu, baka!" Ucap Shuuya sambil memberi Mamoru isyarat untuk duduk di bangku bersamanya. Shuuya tak menghadap Mamoru sedikitpun, hanya duduk memunggunginya.

"...Kupikir kau akan menjadi sedikit lebih bersemangat bila kuajak kesini, jadi... Ah, sudahlah! Kamu memang bodoh!" Ucap Shuuya yang masih memunggungi Mamoru. Mungkin Mamoru tak tahu, namun wajah Shuuya kini telah berubah warna menjadi merah padam.

"Kau yang bodoh...!" Ucap Mamoru sambil duduk menghadap arah yang berlawanan dengan Shuuya, kemudian secara refleks mulai menyandarkan punggungnya ke punggung hangat Shuuya.

'Nyaman...' Batin Mamoru yang sedikitnya bisa tersenyum sejenak.

"Berat...!" Shuuya mulai protes atas kelakuan Mamoru.

"Salah sendiri duduk memunggungiku...!" Mamoru mendengus kesal sambil menutup matanya, dirinya tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya... Kau ada masalah apa hari ini?" Tanya Shuuya tiba-tiba.

"Soal itu... Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!" Ucap Mamoru yang emosinya kembali naik.

Shuuya yang sedikit sebal atas jawaban Mamoru kemudian berdiri dari duduknya secara tiba-tiba. Jadilah Mamoru kehilangan keseimbangan dan ambruk diatas bangku dengan posisi terlentang. Kepalanya dengan sukses menghantam permukaan bangku dengan bunyi yang sedikit keras. Namun jangan khawatir, Mamoru takkan Mati semudah itu(?).

"Sakit tahu! Apaan sih Kamu itu!" Mamoru sewot, masih tidur terlentang diatas bangku sambil memegangi belakang kepalanya.

"Katakan..." Shuuya mulai menumpukan kedua tangannya pada bangku, menghimpit tubuh Mamoru yang masih terlentang diatas bangku. Kemudiam menundukkan wajahnya ke arah kepala Mamoru dan berhenti tepat beberapa senti dari wajah Mamoru, "Kau marah padaku ya...?" Tanya Shuuya dengan perasaan sedikit sedih. Mamoru jadi tak tega bila melihat Shuuya yang berwajah seperti itu, namun egonya membuatnya mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya...

"Iya. Aku marah..." Ucap Mamoru datar. Shuuya segera menjauh dari Mamoru dan bersandar pada pagar besi di depan Mereka. Mamoru tak dapat melihat wajahnya, hanya memandangi punggungnya saja...

"Maafkan aku..." Shuuya mengucapkannya tanpa bertanya mengenai kesalahannya. Ucapannya cukup pelan, tapi dapat terdengar jelas ditelinga Mamoru. Mamoru makin merasa bersalah atas ucapannya, namun lagi-lagi egonya memaksanya bertindak lain...

"Kau tak ingin tahu kenapa aku marah padamu?"

"Kenapa...?" Tanya Shuuya yang menoleh pada Mamoru. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat merasa bersalah. Shuuya kembali duduk disebelah Mamoru.

"Aku..." Mamoru menatap Shuuya, "Ini soal orang yang kau sukai..."

'Deg!' Jantung Shuuya berdebar kencang, 'Apa mungkin Mamoru menyadari soal perasaanku padanya...?' Batin Shuuya yang mulai GR.

"Mungkin itu hakmu untuk menyukai orang lain... Tapi... Tapi itu akan mengganggu kegiatan eskul kita! Ya! Kalau kau sibuk pacaran dengan orang lain, maka kau tidak akan bisa konsentrasi pada Sepakbola, Shuuya!" Ucapan Mamoru yang tiba-tiba ngeles dengan suksesnya membuat Shuuya sweatdrop.

'Dia malah salah paham...' Batin Shuuya yang menghela nafasnya.

"Mungkin itu alasan yang kuat untuk melarangmu pacaran atau menyukai orang lain, tapi..." Wajah Mamoru mulai bersemu merah, "Entah kenapa... Aku tak ingin kalau kau pergi bersamanya, siapapun dia..." Sekujur tubuh Mamoru mulai merasa panas.

"..." Shuuya terbelalak atas ucapan Mamoru. Yang ditatap hanya memalingkan wajahnya, kemudian melanjutkan pengakuannya. Tak dapat menahan ucapan yang terlontar dari mulutnya, Mamoru tetap meneruskan kata-katanya...

"Aku... Tak bisa melihatmu direbut sesorang, bahkan membayangkannyapun sudah sangat menyakitkan... Aku... Rasanya seperti ingin selalu memonopolimu untuk diriku sendiri... Aku... Egois... " Mamoru mulai meneteskan airmata. Shuuya hanya terbelalak dan pasang tampang the best cengo face forever di wajahnya.

'Jadi Dia pikir orang yang Kusukai itu orang lain...?' Batin Shuuya yang memasang ekspresi takjubnya.

"Ini tak wajar... Maafkan aku... Aku memang tak bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik..." Ucap Mamoru yang berusaha mengusap airmatanya. Namun bukannya mengering, air mata itu malah makin menetes deras.

"Sahabat...?" Shuuya makin sweatdrop.

"Iya... Aku memang sahabat yang jahat... Huuu... Maafkan akuu..." Tangisan Mamoru makin pecah. Dirinya menangis sekeras mungkin layaknya seorang bayi dikubur hidup-hidup(?). Untung saja tak ada orang disekitar sini, kalau sampai ada yang lewat, bisa-bisa pada tuli semua...

'Ternyata dia juga menyukaiku... Tapi masih salah paham soal perasaannya sendiri... Dasar aneh..' Batin Shuuya sambil terkekeh kecil. Hal itu membuat Mamoru ngambek.

"Kau ini! Ada orang nangis malah diketawain...! Shuuya jelek! Huwee...!" Tangis Mamoru makin menjadi, begitu pula dengan kekehan Shuuya yang makin lama makin keras. Malah tertawa sampai airmatanya keluar.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan nangis...!" Shuuya mengusap airmata Mamoru.

"Kalau orang merasa bersalah ya pasti nangis lah!" Ucap Mamoru yang masih ngambek.

"Dasar bodoh..." Ucap Shuuya yang masih tertawa kecil.

"Apa!" Mamoru tambah emosi. Namun dengan sigap Shuuya menerjang Mamoru dan menindihnya.

"A... Apa-apaan Kau, Shuuya!" Ucap Mamoru yang panik, kini wajahnya benar-benar merah.

"Sedikit memberitahumu sesuatu..." Bisik Shuuya tepat ditelinga Mamoru.

"Orang yang kusukai itu... Sangat bodoh dan tidak peka. Namun tiap hari selalu tampak ceria..." Wajah Mamoru kembali sebal saat Shuuya mengungkit-ungkit soal hal itu.

"Dia memiliki banyak teman dan sangat bersemangat... tak pantang menyerah dan cukup tegar..." Perlahan Shuuya melepas Head band Mamoru.

"Hei...! Jangan seenaknya..." Ucapan Mamoru tehenti oleh jari Shuuya yang menekan lemah bibirnya.

"Sst... Dengarkanlah Aku..." Ucap Shuuya dengan lembut. Mau tak mau, Mamoru terdiam.

"Orang itu hobby makan ramen di kedai pak Hibiki... Tingkat kemampuan otaknya sangatlah rendah...(?) Dia... Sangat menghormati Kakeknya..." Ucapan Shuuya membuat Mamoru sedikit berpikir.

"Masih belum bisa menebak, huh...?" Shuuya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, memandangi Mamoru yang berpikir keras.

"Baiklah... Orang itu memiliki sepasang mata cokelat tua yang besar..." Shuuya mulai menyentuh sebelah mata Mamoru.

"Pipinya tembem dan sangat menyenangkan untuk dicubit..." Shuuya tertawa kecil sambil menyentuh lembut pipi Mamoru. Mulai muncul sebuah firasat di hati Mamoru.

"Rambutnya berwarna cokelat dan sedikit mencuat di arah samping... Aneh, terlihat seperti sepasang tanduk..." Shuuya memainkan Rambut Mamoru. Sementara logika Mamoru mulai bekerja dan menemukan sebuah dugaan.

"Bibirnya selalu menampakkan senyuman, seperti orang bodoh memang... Tapi... Hal itu membuatku makin menyukainya..." Ucap Shuuya sambil menyentuh bibir Mamoru. Dada Mamoru makin berdebar, pemikirannya menuju ke sebuah kesimpulan.

"Dan terakhir... Selalu memakai headband warna orange kemanapun Dia pergi..." Shuuya menunjukkan headband yang tadi dia ambil dari Mamoru. Kini mata Mamoru membulat sempurna.

"Sekarang, kau tahu siapa dia..?" Shuuya menatap lembut Mamoru, masih dalam keadaan menindihnya. Sementara yang dibawah hanya menampakkan ekspresi cengo dengan wajah yang merah padam.

"Itu... Aku...?" Mamoru menjadi makin berdebar. Dirinya seolah siap meledak saat mengatakan hasil pemikirannya itu.

"Lama sekali sadarnya..." Shuuya beranjak dari atas Mamoru dan menariknya untuk berdiri.

"Ooh... Jadi kau suka aku toh..." ucap Mamoru dengan tampang polos dan ekspresi datar.

"..."

"...?"

"!"

"HAH! JADI KAU MENYUKAIKU BENERAN!" Mamoru akhirnya dapat mencerna perkataan Shuuya dalam waktu lebih dari 5 menit.

"Bodoh..." Ucap Shuuya yang menepuk dahinya.

"Hei, Shuuya! Sumpe lu! Kau suka padaku!" Tanya Mamoru dengan sangat lebay.

"Menurutmu...?" Shuuya menatap dalam ke arah Mamoru.

"Uh... Itu... Masalahnya Aku tidak tahu apa Aku ini menyukaimu atau tidak..." Mamoru mulai memainkan jarinya. Senburat merah diwajahnya masih tetap merekah.

'Ternyata benar-benar bodoh dan tidak peka anak ini... Masa dia tidak bisa menafsirkan perasaanya sendiri?' Batin Shuuya sambil menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu... Kenapa tadi kau cemburu padaku...?" Shuuya mendempet Mamoru, sampai akhirnya Mamoru terdesak di sebuah batang pohon. Terjepit antara pohon dan tubuh Shuuya.

"Cemburu...? Ng... Soal ceritamu tentang orang yang kau sukai itu..? Sebenarnya..." Mamoru memalingkan wajahnnya, lalu memasang ekspresi malu ke arah Shuuya.

"Se, Sebenarnya... Aku tidak mengerti artinya cemburu, jadi ya aku tak dapat menyimpulkan apa aku cemburu atau tidak..." Mamoru nyengir sambil memasang ekspresi malu. Shuuya yang sudah lelah memikirkan cara untuk menyadarkan Mamoru mulai frustasi dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Mamoru. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma cokelat dari tubuh Mamoru. Sementara sang Kiper hanya blushing dan panik.

"Shu, Shuuya...! jangan terus-terusan mendempetku begini...!" Ucap Mamoru yang sangat panik. Shuuya kembali mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian menatap Mamoru dalam-dalam. Cokelat tua bertemu dengan kelamnya warna hitam. Berkali-kali pandangan Mereka beradu seperti ini. Kali ini tak ada yang bisa menghentikan Shuuya. perlahan tapi pasti, dirinya mulai meminimalisir jarak dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Mamoru. Tak ada perlawanan dari sahabatnya itu, akhirnya dengan suksesnya bibir Mereka saling bersentuhan. Mamoru yang belum pernah merasakan ciuman menjadi sangat panik diawalnya. Sedikit berontak, namun akhirnya tak bisa menang dari cengkraman Shuuya atas lengannya, juga tak bisa menolak kecupan hangat yang diberikan Shuuya tersebut. Akhirnya Mamoru hanya memejamkan matanya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, paru-paru keduanya sudah sangat terasa sesak. Namun Shuuya tetap mempertahankan ciumannya. Menghiraukan Mamoru yang makin meronta. Suhu tubuh mereka berdua makin memanas, Mamoru sendiri tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan nafasnya.

"Shuu... ya...! Lepas... Nafas... Se...sak...!" Dengan sisa tenaganya, Mamoru meronta sejadinya. Shuuya yang tidak ingin egois juga akhirnya melepaskan ciuman panjang itu. Masih mencengkram Mamoru dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Keduanya sibuk mencari nafas sendiri-sendiri. Namun kendali masih dipegang oleh Shuuya. tak seperti sebelumnya. Kali ini Shuuya sedikit terbawa nafsu. Dilepasnya kancing seragam luar Mamoru, lalu membuka juga sedikit kancing seragam bagian dalamnya. Menampakkan leher Mamoru. Mamoru yang kehabisan nafas hanya cengo saja diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau membuka kancing kemejaku...?" Tanya Mamoru yang masih sempat-sempatnya bersikap dodol di saat seperti itu. Shuuya kembali menepuk dahinya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti..." Shuuya mulai mencium lembut leher Mamoru. Mamoru tentu hanya bisa panik, tak dapat melakukan perlawanan sedikitpun. Sensasi aneh mulai terasa dalam dirinya. Dirinya sedikit tak kuat akan hal itu.

"Shuuya...! Tolong hentikan... kh..!" Mamoru tercekat saat Shuuya menjilat leher Mamoru. Jiwanya panik setengah mati, tapi tubuh Mamoru tak bisa digerakkan. Sementara Shuuya masih tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya. Seolah tak peduli dengan reaksi Mamoru, Shuuya mulai menggigit kecil leher Mamoru...

"GYAAA!" Mamoru yang tidak tahan akhirnya melancarkan jurus nekken punchnya dengan telak ke perut Shuuya. Namun tak terlalu keras, Shuuya hanya terpukul mundur sedikit.

"Kenapa Kau memukulku, baka!" Shuuya menjadi emosi, merasa waktu berharganya(?) terganggu.

"Kau yang sudah gila! Mau apa Kau meniru-niru Vampire dengan menggigit leherku, hah! Jangan-jangan... Kau vampire beneran lagi? Hiiy! Aku digigit Vampireee...!"

"JDAKK!" Satu jitakan mendarat di kepala Mamoru.

"Sakiit...!" Mamoru memegangi kepalanya.

"Bodoh... Itu hal yang wajar(?) kan...!" Shuuya mengusap kepala Mamoru yang dijitaknya tadi, agar tidak benjol.

"Heee? Wajar...?" Mamoru hanya cengo. Shuuya menjadi tertawa geli dibuatnya.

"Kau aneh..." Shuuya mengacak kepala Mamoru sambil tersenyum geli. Mamoru hanya diam.

"...Kenapa aku menciumku, Shuuya...?" Tanya Mamoru yang blushing.

"Kenapa kau masih menanyakan alasanku...?" Ucap Shuuya sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Hee? Justru aku tanya karena tidak tahu kan! Soalnya... Kalau ciuman itu kan harusnya... Dilakukan sepasang.. Um... kekasih...?" Wajah mamoru makin memerah.

"Aku takkan mencium orang yang tidak kusukai... Jelas kan? Sekarang tinggal jawabanmu..." Shuuya mengangkat dagu Mamoru.

"Uh itu... Tunggu dulu...! Kita kan harus mencari tahu soal google Yuuto!" Ucap Mamoru yang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau pikir aku ini orang bodoh apa...? Jangan alihkan pembicaraan kita...!" Shuuya mencubit pipi Kanan mamoru.

"Auuw!" Sementara Mamoru hanya mengaduh ria.

"Baiklah.. Kau boleh menjawabnya kapanpun... Tapi..." Dengan gerakan cepat, Shuuya menarik tangan Mamoru dan kemudian mencium bibir Mamoru dengan kilat.

"Selama kau belum memberi jawaban, aku berhak menciummu sesukaku..." Shuuya tersenyum iblis. Kemudian menyilangkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Mamoru.

"HAH! Apa-apaan itu! Tidak! Aku tidak setuju!" Mamoru buru-buru menjuhkan dirinya dari Shuuya.

"Kau sudah berjanji jari kelingking padaku tadi..." Shuuya menjulurkan lidahnya, "Aku pulang duluan, bye...!" Kemudian berlari secepat kilat meninggalkan Mamoru.

"..." Mamoru terdiam. Kemudian menyentuh bibirnya dan blushing saat mengingat apa yang terjadi.

"Uh... Bisa-bisanya Aku membiarkan Shuuya menciumku 2 kali..." Wajah Mamoru mulai mengeluarkan asap.

Disinilah Mamoru, di sebuah tempat favoritnya. Menatap matahari sore yang berwarna semerah wajahnya. Di tempat ini Mamoru mendapatkan 2 ciuman pertamanya. Mamoru menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Mencoba mengingat peristiwa mengejutkan tadi.

"Aku harus jawab apa kepadanya...?" Tanya Mamoru pada dirinya sendiri.

"..." Tak disangka, dibelakang sebuah pohon terlihat sesosok orang yang menghela nafasnya. Dirinya terlihat frustasi, menatap Mamoru dengan sedih.

"Aku... Takkan pernah bisa memilikimu..." Sosok tersebut mulai meneteskan airmata. Sebuah permulaan dari cinta segitiga baru saja dimulai...

**To be Continued**

Wahahaha! Satu chapter gaje dari author (dikeplak)

Chapter ter-ancur yang pernah Saia bikin di fandom ini... T_T

Uh... Kok ceritanya malah gaje begini? Ujung-ujungnya juga cinta segitiga... Atau.. Cinta segiempat? (plakk!)

Uh... Chapter depan, Kita akan melanjutkan cerita chapter ini, yaitu pengintaian terhadap Yuuto! XD

Nah.. Bagaimana pendapatnya dengan chapter aneh yang ini...?

Sekarang, Kita balas review yah...?

zerO. Cent:

Huahahahaha! Kayaknya chapter depan Yuuto akan benar-benar jadi orang ketiga... XD

Nantikan saja...! (ditabok) Saia suka banget hubungan cinta segiempat Mereka! (ditambah Ichirouta)

Hehehe... Arigato reviewnya... ^^

Yue Akari:

Ehehehe... jadi malu Saia dipuji terus... (kepala membesar 5 kali lipat)

Nah... Soal disclaimer, Saia juga sebenernya sangat bingung... tapi karena banyak yang mengajukan(?) level-5 sebagai disclaimer, jadi akan Saia pake! XDD (ditendang)

Terimakasih banyak yah, Yue-san... XD

De-chan Aishiro:

Hehehe... Update seminggu 2 kali... (author pingsan) Uh... Awal masuk SMA ini sangat menyibukkan, belum lagi buat yang masuk RMBI, jadi waktunya sedikit... T_T

Mungkin Saia hanya bisa mengusahakan update seminggu sekali, tapi Saia akan memberikan keajaiban pelangi disetiap chapternya! XD (author ngelantur)

Kyaa! Saia juga suka banget ama Shuuya versi chapter kemarin! XDD

Hehehe... Seandainya Yuka beneran Saia buat meninggal, pasti Saia langsung dibantai Shuuya... (merinding)

Wakakakak! Dan akhirnya Mamoru dan Shuuya kissing di tempat ini! XD

Gimana, Gimana? Tapi kayaknya terlalu ancur kronoliogis cerita di chap ini... T_T

Arigato reviewnya, De-chan... XDD

Chibi:

Saia sendiri juga pingin dipeluk Shuuya! XD (dipukul Mamoru)

Hn... Begitu ya...? Saia juga pingin banget menampilkan Hiroto dan golongannya Terumi, tapi Saia mau browsing dulu buat mempelajari sifat Hiroto... ^^

Ditunggu yah... XD

Nah, chapter depan baru akan masuk ke pengintaian Yuuto! XD (jatah di chapter ini habis diembat Shuuya x Mamoru)

Arigato reviewnya... X3

Myuuchan:

Hehehe... Saia juga sempat ngakak(?) waktu bikin chapter kemarin... XDD

Arigato reviewnya yah...! =D

'Aka' no 'Shika'

Huakakakak! Saia memang jahat! (digeplak juga)

Hn... Hiroto dari tim mana sih asalnya? Saia agak bingung, soalnya di komp Saia ada 2 versi gambar Hiroto, satun berambut njeprak, satunya rambutnya jadi rapi. Tapi baik warna mata. Rambut, ataupun namanya sama..

Wah, kalau gitu, Saia minta alamat email Anda...! XD

Anda mau dikirim yg eps berapa? Saia adanya masih eps 1 sampai 6...

Selanjutnya mau dibanyakin lagi! XD (plaak!)

Arigato reviewnya... !XD

Yaak, akhirnya semua review terjawab..

Ngomong-ngomong, arti nama 'Shuuya' itu apaan sih?

Artinya 'Ichirouta' juga..?

Terus artinya 'Yuuto'?

Kalau 'Mamoru', artinya bener 'melindungi' nggak?

Sekian dulu, Arigato...

~with Kuriboh's egg piece~

Dika the Reborned Kuriboh


	6. Jealous

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven, milik level-5.. Bener kan?

Rated: T (agaknya jadi sedikit angst... 0_0)

Chara: Mamoru Endou, Shuuya Goenji, Ichirouta Kezemaru, Aki Kino, Heigoro Kabeyama, Shinichi handa, haruna Otonashi, Ryou Miyasaka, Yuuto Kidou.

Genre: Romance, Friensdhip, Angst(?)

Warning: OOC berat! Yaoi, Shonen-ai, dan sebangsanya. Gaje? Itu pasti! Pasti ada Typo, sedikit angst (jiwa angst author mulai bangkit), dan ketidak runtutan pada cerita. Don't like? Baca aja dulu! Tapi jangan ngeflame! Ingat, Ayam jantan api milik Shuuya-Ichiroura lebih panas dari flame di FFN! (?)

Surprise Rainbow Days

Chapter 6

Jealous

"Mamoru... Aku mencintaimu..." Ucap sesosok siluet di hadapan Mamoru.

"Hah...? Kamu siapa?" Ucap Mamoru yang cengo dan kaget. Lalu... Sejak kapan Dirinya ada di padang bunga yang rata-rata bunganya warna pink begini!

"Aku dimana ini...?" Ucap Mamoru yang wajahnya pucat dan panik setengah mati.

"Mamoru... Jawablah perasaanku..." Perlahan, siluet itu makin nampak jelas. Orang itu mengenakan jas yang serba putih, dengan membawa rangkaian bunga berwarna senada yang sepertinya akan diberikannya pada Mamoru. Mamoru mulai mencoba menatap wajahnya, untuk memastikan soal identitas orang yang ada dihadapannya itu...

"Shu, SHUUYA!" Mamoru kaget setengah mati. Ini pasti mimpi, hanya sekedar mimpi di malam yang bolong(?).

"Mamoru... Ayo Kita pergi ke gereja... Upacara pernikahannya telah disiapkan..." Shuuya jadi-jadian itu mengulurkan tangannya, namun Mamoru malah kabur...

"Bruugh!" Payahnya, Mamoru terjatuh karena tersandung sesuatu... Sesuatu yang melambai sangat panjang. Sesuatu berwarna putih itu sepertinya Ia kenakan. Ditatapnya benda putih itu dengan nista.

"I, ini... Kenapa Aku bisa pakai baju pengantin begini!" Mamoru berekspresi sangat horror saat mendapati Dirinya memakai pakaian pengantin wanita, sementara Shuuya terus saja menggombal.

"Ayo Mamoru, Kita segera laksanakan upacara pernikahannya..." Shuuya mulai menarik tangan Mamoru. Tentu saja Mamoru melawan. Akhirnya, terjadilah adegan tarik-menarik layaknya lomba tarik tambang di acara peringatan kemerdekaan.

"TEDAAAAAK!" Mamoru langsung terjatuh dari ranjang tempatnya tidur. Disinilah Dirinya, dunia nyata. Dan tentunya yang tadi itu hanyalah mimpi.

"Mimpi apaan tadi itu...?" Mamoru sweatdrop sendiri. Shuuya melamarnya? Mana mungkin itu terjadi! Oh guys, bersikaplah lebih realis sedikit. Atau... Bukannya kemarin Shuuya sendiri telah menembak Mamoru?

'Aku terlalu memikirkannya, sampai terbawa mimpi aneh segala...' Batin mamoru yang blushing.

"Suka itu apa? Apakah perasaan suka itu ketika Aku senang melihat senyumnya? Ataukah saat Aku memeluknya karena rasa simpatiku? Apa karena Aku merasa sakit saat ditinggalkan olehnya? Ataukah perasaan nyaman saat berada disampingnya...? Suka... Apa itu yang namanya perasaan suka...? Shuuya... Kenapa Dia tidak memberitahuku...?"

"Memangnya Aku harus memberitahumu soal apa...?" Ucap Shuuya yang tiba-tiba berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Mamoru.

"Lho, Shuuya...?"

"Selamat pagi..."

"Pagi juga..."

"..."

"GYAAAA! KENAPA KAU BISA ADA DIKAMARKU!" Mamoru mulai menjerit histeris. Hal ini mengakibatkan seluruh kucing tetangganya wafat dengan khusnul khatimah(?).

"Mamoru! Pagi buta begini jangan teriak-teriak!" Mucullah Ibu Mamoru yang kini berdiri disebelah Shuuya.

"Ke, kenapa makhluk ini bisa..." Ucap Mamoru terbata-bata sambil menunjuk Shuuya.

"Wajar kan bila Aku menjemput 'Sahabat tercintaku' untuk berangkat sekolah bersama?" Ucap Shuuya dengan penekanan pada kata 'Sahabat tercintaku'. Anehnya lagi, saat ini Shuuya tengah tersenyum ala Pepsodent, disertai pula dengan aura-aura kinclong yang bertebaran disekitar Dirinya. Mamoru menjadi sangat heran dibuatnya.

"Nah, Ibu mau ke dapur dulu. Shuuya-kun, kau tunggu Mamoru di kamarnya ini dulu ya...?" Ucap Ibu Mamoru yang kemudian segera bernjak di dapur. Tinggallah Shuuya dan Mamoru. Shuuya dengan senyum Pepsodentnya, dan Mamoru dengan wajah cengonya. Saling memandang dalam beberapa detik. Senyum ala Pepsodent dan ekspresi cengo mulai beradu. Jadilah terlihat seperti pemandangan terbodoh di sejarah Inazuma ini.

"Ke, kenapa Kau pasang senyum ala Pepsodent begitu...?" Tanya Mamoru dengan ekspresi heran. Sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Senyum dapat memperlambat proses penuaan, Mamo-chan..." Ucap Shuuya yang lagi-lagi pasang senyuman Pepsodent.

'Orang ini sudah gila...' Mamoru hanya sweatdrop saat mendengar jawaban Shuuya.

"Eh, tunggu...! Kau jangan panggil Aku 'Mamo-chan'! Memangnya Aku ini perempuan apa!" Ucap mamoru sebal, namun hanya dijawab oleh kekehan dari Shuuya.

"Sudah, mandi sana..." Shuuya menepuk kepala Mamoru. Seperti biasa. Namun apakah ini tidak terlalu aneh? Bukankah kemarin Shuuya telah menyatakan cinta pada Mamoru?

"Shuuya... Yang soal kemarin itu, Aku..." Wajah Mamoru mulai bersemu merah saat Dirinya memutuskan untuk mengungkit soal kemarin..

"Hee? Jadi Kau sudah punya jawaban?" Tanya Shuuya dengan polosnya.

"Beluuum! Soal itu... Aku masih bingung..." Mamoru mulai mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih itu.

"Aku sudah bilang kan... Kau boleh menjawabnya kapanpun Kau mau..." Shuuya mengacak rambut Mamoru. Yang diajak bicara hanya menggerutu tak jelas.

"Tapi... Seperti yang Kubilang kemarin, ada syaratnya..." Shuuya berlutut dan mencium punggung tangan Mamoru. Pemandangan tersebut terlihat seperti adegan di kisah Cinderella dimana sang pangeran bertemu dengan Cinderella di istana. Sebuah moment yang bahkan terlihat lebih manis dari kisah itu sendiri.

"Blush!" Mamoru tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Hanya blushing. Wajahnya benar-benar merah padam. Dirinya shock, bahkan hampir jantungan. Wajar saja. Pernahkah Kalian melihat Shuuya berskap so sweet di anime Inazuma Eleven? Tentunya tidak seroman ini. Siapapun pasti akan jantungan bila tiba-tiba Shuuya bersikap layaknya seorang 'Romeo' dalam film 'Titanic'(hah? Emang ada Romeo di film itu?).

"...Tunggu apa lagi, cepat mandi sana! Bisa-bisa Kita terlmbat karena kelemotanmu itu...!" Shuuya menyentil dahi Mamoru yang sedang mematung. Akhirnya sang tokoh utama kembali sadar dari mimpi buruk(?)nya. Kemudian Mamoru segera pergi ke kamar mandi dengan terburu-buru. (Disini, kamar mandi ada di dalam kamar Mamoru)

**3 menit kemudian...**

"Mandi macam apaan tadi itu...?" Shuuya benar-benar sweatdrop saat mendapati Mamoru yang telah selesai mandi dan berseragam lengkap dalam waktu 3 menit. Sementara Mamoru hanya cengar-cengir saat ditanya oleh Shuuya.

"Habis diajari cara mandi bebek sama penguinnya Yuuto..." Ucap Mamoru tersenyum lebar. Sementar Shuuya hanya diam, tak merespon lelucon garing Mamoru, namun siapa sangka? Sebenarnya Shuuya kepikiran juga lho...!

'Memangnya Penguin tahu cara mandinya bebek...?' Batin Shuuya yang sedang heran setengah mati.

"Kau memang cepat, tapi kenapa cara berpakaianmu sama sekali tidak rapi begitu...?" Ucap Shuuya datar, melupakan apa yang tadi Ia batinkan.

"Hehe..." Lagi-lagi Mamoru hanya nyengir. Sementara Shuuya menghela nafas panjang, melihat kelakuan Mamoru yang kekanakan. Mamoru selalu seperti ini, takkan pernah berubah. Dan inilah adanya Mamoru yang paling disukai Shuuya.

"Sini... Kubetulkan seragammu..." Ucap Shuuya yang sedang keluar sisi kakaknya. Dirinya meraih Mamoru dan merapikan seragamnya.

"Ehe.. Tolong ya, Shuuya...!" Sementara Mamoru masih tetap tesenyum lebar.

Setelah seragam Mamoru dirapikan oleh Shuuya, Mereka berdua turun ke ruang makan. Dengan kilat, Mamoru berhasil menghabiskan sarapannya, kemudian menggandeng tangan Shuuya dan mengajaknya berlari keluar rumah. Shuuya benar-benar sweatdrop dibuatnya.

'Bagaimana Dia bisa makan secepat itu...?' Batin Shuuya yang masihlah sweatdrop.

Kini Mereka berdua berjalan santai menuju SMP Raimon. Hening, tiada yang angkat bicara. Mata Mamoru sibuk menyusuri jalan, sedangkan Shuuya sibuk menatap langit. Lama-lama keadaan menjadi agak canggung. Mereka saling melirik satu sama lain, namun langsung saling menaglihkan pandangan ketika tatapan Mereka bertemu. Kemudian wajah keduanya menjadi sama merahnya...

"Uh... Aku masih tak percaya bila Kau ternyata menyukaiku, Shuuya..." Ucap Mamoru sambil menatap trotoar jalan.

"...Aku juga tak bisa percaya bahwa Aku akhirnya mengatakan itu padamu..." Ucap Shuuya yang kini wajahnya merah padam, namun memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah itu dari Mamoru.

"Kau tahu, Aku selalu menikmati saat-saat bersama denganmu..." Mamoru tersenyum lembut. Sementara Shuuya blushing setengah mati sambil dag dig dug saat mendengar ucapan Mamoru.

"Berada disampingmu membuatku merasa sangat nyaman... Tapi... Aku masih tak bisa menentukan, apakah rasa itu cinta atau bukan... Jadi..." Mamoru tertunduk. Sementara Shuuya hanya terpaku menatap Mamoru.

"Maafkan Aku... Pasti sakit rasanya bila terus-terusan menunggu jawabanku seperti ini..." Mamoru menatap Shuuya dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Sudahlah... Ini bukan salahmu, Mamoru. Aku... Meski menunggu seribu tahunpun, itu bukan masalah bagiku. Selama Kau tetap berada disisiku seperti ini..." Shuuya menepuk pelan kepala Mamoru.

"Shuuya..." Mamoru terus menatap Shuuya.

"Memangnya, nyawamu bisa sampai seribu tahun ya...?" Tanya Mamoru yang entah kenapa masih mempertahankan ekspresi sedihnya. Mungkin sedih karena ucapan Shuuya jelas bohongnya?

"...Itu hanya perumpamaan." Ucap Shuuya tanpa ekspresi, namun tetap sweatdrop dibuatnya.

Setelah itu, kembalilah kondisi Mereka seperti sedia kala. Mamoru kembali aktif bicara dan bercerita sepanjang perjalanan, sementara Shuuya mendengarkan cerita Mamoru dengan seksama, terkadang juga meresponnya. Akhirnya Mereka bisa tertawa bersama seperti sebelumnya. Suasana kembali damai. Ya. Paling tidak sampai melintaslah sesosok pemuda berambut dread yang diikat ponytail dihadapan Mereka. Jubah birunya sedikit berkibar, Rambut dread cokelatnya tetap kokoh tak bergeming meski ditiup angin. Dan satu lagi, yang membuat semua penasaran. Yaitu kedua matanya yang terlindungi oleh Google yang Ia kenakan.

"I, itu Yuuto!" Mamoru melompat kaget.

"Sembunyi...!" Shuuya menarik Mamoru untuk bersembunyi ke semak-semak terdekat. Kenapa Mereka bersembunyi? Tentu saja karena Mereka masih ingat akan misi di hari kemarin, yaitu menguak rahasia Google Yuuto. Kemudian, Mereka mengamati gerak-gerik Yuuto dengan seksama. Mengikutinya dari belakang dampai akhirnya Mereka tiba di SMP Raimon. Nihil, tak ada petunjuk yang Mereka dapatkan.

"Kayaknya pengintaian jadi-jadian tadi nggak ada gunanya, Shuuya..." Ucap Mamoru yang melepas sepatunya di ruang locker. Dirinya menatap Shuuya dengan sweatdrop besar dikepalanya.

"Aku setuju denganmu..." Ucap Shuuya yang menghela nafasnya.

**Istirahat Sekolah...**

"Kita harus membuat Yuuto membuka googlenya...!" Ucap Shinichi yang berapi-api.

"Mana mungkin meminta Yuuto melakukannya, dodoool!" Ucap Mamoru emosi. Tentu saja Yuuto bukan tipe orang yang mau diperintah seenak jidat.

"Bagaimana kalau Kita tanyakan saja...? Barangkali ada yang menyimpan fotonya yang tanpa google begitu?" Ucap Ichirouta.

"Mau tanya siapa? Disini hampir tak ada yang akrab dengan Yuuto! Keluarganya juga..." Ucap Aki yang sewot.

"Keluarga...?" Suatu pikiran senada mulai terlintas di benak mereka berenam.

"Haruna! Itu dia!" Teriak semuanya secara serempak.

Kemudian, Mereka berenam mulai bergerilya(?) menuju kelas Haruna. Bahkan sampai membawa-bawa ranting pohon untuk penyamaran segala. Bukannya itu justru tambah terilhat mencolok? Lupakan. Bagaimanapun, Mereka berenam telah sampai di depan kelas Haruna dengan selamat. Meski harus menanggung malu karena dikira orang gila...

"Bagaimana ini? Kita beneran masuk?" Tanya Ichirouta ragu-ragu.

"Sudaah...! Kau buka pintunya, Ichirouta!" Ucap Mamoru sambil mendorong-dorong Ichirouta. Tapi yang didorong menolak dan balik menarik Mamoru ke depan.

"Tidaak..! Kau saja deh yang panggil Haruna! Aku terlalu sungkan untuk menanyakan soal Yuuto...!" Ichirouta balik mendorong punggung Mamoru menuju pintu kelas yang saat ini tertutup.

"Ogah, ah! Aku trauma gara-gara insident yang lalu-lalu itu...!" Ucap Mamoru ketus dan balik mendorong Ichirouta. Maka terjadilah adegan dorong-mendorong diantara kedua pemuda tersebut. Keduanya benar-benar ngotot, tidak mau kalau disuruh menanyakan soal google 'keramat' Yuuto. Melihat itu, sisa empat orang lainnya hanya sweatdrop.

"Ba, bagaimana ini...?" Tanya Kabeyama yang merinding disco karena grogi.

"Huh, Mereka itu kekanakan sekali sih...! Masa' disuruh tanya begitu saja tidak mau...!" Aki menyilangkan tangannya.

"...Memangnya Kau mau kalau disuruh tanya langsung ke Haruna?" Tanya Shinichi dengan nada penuh keraguan.

"Tentu saja...! Tentu saja Aku tidak mau...!" Ucap Aki sambil membusungkan dadanya. Membuat yang lain makin sweatdrop.

'Gaya sok keren tapi ternyata cemen...' Batin ketiga sisa orang waras disana.

"Kalau dorong-dorongan sekuat tenaga seperti itu, Mereka bisa ja..." Ucapan Shuuya terpotong oleh sesuatu.

"Gabruuuk!" Kedua orang yang tadinya dorong-dorongan ini benar-benar terjatuh.

"Jatuh..." Ucap Shuuya cool, tapi sedikit sweatdrop. Ternyata ramalannya(?) sangatlah tepat.

"Ichirouta...! Sakit tahu!" Ucap Mamoru sewot.

"Gomen, gomen..." Ucap Ichirouta sambil tersenyum memelas. Namun wajah Ichioruta langsung merah padam saat menyadari bahwa Dirinya telah menindih Mamoru.

"Blush!" Wajah Ichirouta memerah dan mengeluarkan asap. Sementara yang lainnya dan juga Mamoru yang sedang ditindihnya hanya pasang ekspresi polos dan cengo. Terkecuali Shuuya, yang langsung mendelik saat menyadari perubahan ekspresi Ichirouta.

"Lho? Wajahmu merah sekali, Ichirouta! Kau demam ya!" Dengan spontannya Mamoru langsung menyentuh kening Ichirouta. Yang diatas Mamoru hanya merinding disco dan gemetaran saat merasakan tanagn Mamoru yang menyentuh dahinya. Wajah Ichirouta makin memerah.

"Ee, ee..." Ichirouta hanya gelagapan. Mamoru yang menyadari pertambahan warna merah pada wajah Ichirouta itu menempelkan keningnya ke kening Ichirouta. Ichirouta makin gelagapan, sementara Mamoru sibuk membandingkan suhu tubuh Mereka. Sayangnya, moment itu berlangsung cepat karena tiba-tiba Shuuya langsung menarik Mamoru berdiri.

"Uwaa!" Mamoru yang merasa lengannya ditarik tiba-tiba merasa terkejut.

"Daripada mengkhawatirkan orang lain, lebih baik khawatirkan Dirimu sendiri...!" Ucap Shuuya dengan nada sebal, lalu mengusap kepala Mamoru agar tidak benjol karena terjatuh tadi.

"Aduh, sakit! Ichirouta sendiri kan juga jatuh! Apa Dia tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Mamoru yang sewot sambil menahan sakitnya benjolan di kepalanya (sakit karena diusap Shuuya).

"Dia tidak apa-apa... Malah kurasa Dia sangat sungguh senang sekarang..." Ucap Shuuya dengan nada sarkastik sambil menatap dingin pada Ichirouta yang wajahnya masih terasa panas. Kemudian semuanya beralih menatap sang mantan pelari di klub atletik tersebut.

"EH? Ti, tidak begitu kok...! Uh... Aku... Aku permisi dulu!" Dengan kilatnya, Ichirouta langsung membungkuk dan berlari secepat angin puting beliung.

"..." Sementara yang lainnya hanya sweatdrop. Kesuali Shuuya yang malah bertampang kusut.

"Eh? Bagaimana ini! Kita harus mengejar Ichirouta!" Ucap Mamoru panik.

"Biarkan Dia...!" Ucap Shuuya dengan nada memerintah.

"Apa! Memangnya Kau punya hak apa..." Ucapan Mamoru terpotong oleh Shuuya.

"Kau ingin mengejar Ichirouta atau tetap disini bersamaku...?" Shuya menatap Mamoru dengan tatapan sedih, bercampur marah. Mamoru yang ditatap hanya terdiam. Menundukkan kepalanya, supaya terhindar dari kontak mata dengan Shuuya.

"Tadi Ichirouta terjatuh, nanti kalau Dia terluka bagaimana...!" Mamoru mulai melawan Shuuya.

"Mamoru!" Shuuya mulai membentak Mamoru.

"Aku khawatir padanya...!" Ucap Mamoru dengan nada tinggi. Shuuya hanya menatap mamoru dengan tatapan sedih.

"Terserah kalau Kau lebih peduli pada ichirouta daripada aku..." Shuuya memalingkan wajahnya dari Mamoru, sementara Mamoru hanya menatap sedih ke arah Shuuya.

"E, Eee... Ichirouta pasti tidak apa-apa, Mamoru! Kau disini bersama Kami saja. Ayo Kita masuk ke kelas Haruna dan menanyakan soal Yuuto, kawan-kawan!" Ucap Aki yang ingin mencairkan suasana.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Kakak...?" Tanya Haruna yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakang Aki.

"Umurnya panjang..." Gumam Shinichi sambil tersenyum garing.

"Begini, Kau pernah tidak lihat mata asli kakakmu?" Tanya Aki dengan wajah penasaran.

"Eh...? Soal itu... Pernah sih." Jawab Haruna seadanya.

"GYAAA! Gimana matanya!" Tanya Aki dan Shinichi dengan lebay. Mereka memasang ekspresi sehorror mungkin.

"Yah... Gimana ya...?" Haruna hanya mengerlingkan matanya.

"Ayo dong! Kami ingin tahu wajah asli(?) Yuuto...!" Pinta Shinichi dengan manjanya(?).

"Coba kalian minta pada kakak untuk melepas googlenya..." Usul Haruna.

"Mana bisa!" Ucap Aki, Shinichi, dan Kabeyama dengan eksrpesi horror. Sementara Shuuya dan Mamoru masih saling berdiam diri.

"Pasti boleh, kok..." Ucap Haruna, yang kemudian buru-buru masuk ke dalam kelas dan menutup pintu kelasnya.

**Tralala...?**

"Ada-ada saja Mereka itu..." Gumam Haruna sambil menghela nafas.

"Terlibat hal menarik, heh?" Tanya Ryou yang menghampiri Haruna.

"Entahlah, kenapa Kau tidak ikut Mereka...?" Tanya Haruna sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak, Soalnya aku mau pinjam PR-mu..." Ucap Ryou nyengir. Kemudian Haruna menunjuk bangkunya dan mempersilahkan Ryou untuk 'menyantap jamuannya'.

**Sementara Itu...**

"Tidak mungkin bila Kita tanyakan langsung pada Yuuto!" Ucap Aki yang menggebrak pintu ruang klub dan berhambur masuk ke dalamnya.

"Ee? Selamat datang, Aki..."Ucap Ichirouta yang sedang... Err... Menjahit boneka Kuriboh di dalam ruang klub.

"A, apa yang sedang kau lakukan...?" Tanya Kabeyama dengan ekspresi horror.

Ichirouta menatap boneka yang sudah setangah jadi tersebut, "Hee? Oh, ini... Ada seorang author penggemar Kuriboh yang minta dibuatkan boneka, jadi..."

"Huh, Kurasa klub ini sudah berganti dari klub sepak bola menjadi klub menjahit boneka..." Ucap Shuuya dengan nada sarkastik dan penuh deathglare ke arah Ichirouta. Sedangkan yang di deathglare hanya cengo dan terpana saja.

'Shuuya marah padaku? Memangnya Aku salah apa...?' Batin Ichirouta yang mulai menyadari adanya kemarahan di Diri Shuuya. Sayangnya, Ichirouta masih belum bisa menganalisis penyebab hal tersebut.

"Shu, Shuuya...? Apa Aku ada salah padamu?" Tanya Ichirouta yang berusaha sesopan mungkin, tak ingin membuat Shuuya naik darah.

"Sayangnya banyak yang terjadi hingga Aku bingung mau mengatakan yang mana. Terlalu banyak..." Ucap Shuuya sambil berakting bingung.

"Aku tak ingin dibenci olehmu, jadi Maaf kalau Aku ada kesalahan..." Ichirouta mengulurkan tangannya pada Shuuya, bermaksud untuk menjabatnya. Namun Shuuya malah menepis tangannya dengan kasar.

"Bukannya dibenci olehkupun tidak masalah? Kau punya banyak teman kan? Banyak yang mau tersenyum padamu, atau bahkan tidak marah ketika terjauh karenamu dan malah mengkhawatirkan Dirimu. Juga berlagak mesra seperti sepasang kekasih gombal. Iya kan, Mamoru?" Tatapan Shuuya sangatlah sinis. Seolah memojokkan Ichirouta dan Mamoru. Mamoru menjadi emosi saat mendengar ucapan Shuuya.

"Apa-apaan Kau..!"

"Kenapa tadi tidak Kau kejar saja Ichirouta dan membiarkanku sendiri...? Bukannya Dia sangat berarti untukmu, Mamoru...? Tanya Shuuya dengan nada sarkastik.

"Shuuya! Hentikan...! Jangan bawa-bawa Ichirouta dalam masalah Kita!" Mamoru mulai tercekat. Tekanan aura Shuuya sangat terasa di tenggorokannya.

"Kau selalu tidak adil padaku...!"Suara Shuuya mulai mengeras.

"Aku selalu bersabar, dan yang Kau lakukan hanya mengulur waktu dan selalu membuatku frustasi karena sikapmu! Kau tak pernah peduli akan perasaan dan situasiku!" Shuuya makin merajuk.

"Shuuya, Kau selalu kuanggap istimewa...!" Ucap Mamoru yang matanya telah berkaca-kaca.

"Istimewa katamu? Dan Kau malah lebih mementingkan Ichirouta daripada Aku...!" Suara Shuuya makin meninggi.

"Tapi..."

"Cukup...! Silakan berbuat sesukamu dengan Dia...!" Shuuya berlalu meninggalkan ruang klub.

"..."

Suasana kembali hening. Tak ada satupun yang beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mengejar Shuuya, atau mengibur Mamoru yang tengan meneteskan airmata.

"Mamoru, ini bukan salahmu..." Ichirouta menepuk pundak Mamoru yang masih menangis.

"Kh..." Airmata Mamoru makin mengalir deras. Beberapa detik kemudian, tangisnya makin menjadi.

'Mamoru...' Batin Ichirouta yang tak tega melihat Mamoru menangis. Ditariknya tangan Mamoru dan dibawanya sang kapten yang tengah menangis itu keluar ruang klub.

"Aku pinjam Mamoru sebentar...!"

"Blam!" Pintu ruang klub telah ditutup, meninggalkan sisa ketiga orang yang sweatdrop disana. Mereka saling bertukar pandang bergantian dan mengomentari adegan Shuuya x Mamo x Ichi tadi.

"Serasa habis nonton telenovela..." Ucap Shinichi.

"Shuuya cemburu tuh?" Tanya Aki sambil bersenandung. Berharap akan adanya hint Yaoi lagi.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau Mereka terpecah begitu...?" Tanya Kabeyama, satu-satunya orang yang mengkhawatirkan insident ini.

"Bukan masalah..." Jawab kedua orang sisanya dengan kompak, membuat Kabeyama sweatdrop.

**Sementara itu, Mamoru dan Ichirouta...**

Ichirouta membawa Mamoru ke pinggir sungai. Mereka berdua duduk di hamparan rumput yang terbentang membatasi sungai tersebut. Ichioruta memberikan saputangan pada Mamoru yang masih menangis, kemudian menanyakan beberapa hal...

"Kurasa Aku tak dapat berhenti menangis..." Ucap Mamoru yang masih meneteskan air mata.

"Mamoru, boleh Aku menanyakan beberapa hal...?" Tanya Ichirouta pada Mamoru.

"Apa...?" Ucap Mamoru sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Kemarin... Kau ditembak Shuuya kan?" Ucapan itu kelaur dengan mulusnya dari bibir Ichirouta. Mendengar pertanyaan nista tersebut, Mamoru langsung tertohok.

"Uhuk uhuk! Hueek!" Mamoru langsung terbatuk-batuk layaknya kakek yang sakarotul maut(?).

"Da, darimana Kau tahu soal itu!" Mamoru menatap Ichirouta dengan ekspresi horror.

"Itu... Sebenarnya... Kebetulan Aku mendengarnya dengan telingaku sendiri..." Ichirouta membuat suatu pengakuan.

"Hah! Ja, jadi Kau melihatnya!" Ichirouta hanya mengangguk.

"Soal... Ciuman Kami yang kemarin juga...?" Tanya Mamoru yang sangat panik.

"Aku mengetahui sebagian besarnya..." Ucap Ichirouta sweatdrop.

"Jadi.. Apa jawabanmu pada Shuuya?" Tanya Ichirouta. Sebenarnya Dia tak ingin mengetahui kenyataan ini selamanya. Namun, Dirinya juga ingin melihat kedua sahabatnya itu merasa bahagia.

"Belum.. Aku tak bisa menjawabnya..." Ucap Mamoru yang tertunduk.

"Aku masih belum tahu perasaanku padanya..." Ucap Mamoru dengan serius, namun yang diajak bicara malah pasang ekspresi cengo.

'Sepertinya Mamoru memang lemot stadium akhir... Bukannya jelas kalau Dia juga memiliki perasaaan sama pada Shuuya...? Malah pakai bilang belum tahu segala...' Batin Ichirouta yang kasihan, tapi di satu sisi juga ingin mentertawakan Mamoru.

"...Kalau bertemu dengan Shuuya, apa ada perasaan aneh dihatimu?" Tanya Ichirouta yang memulai investigasinya(?).

"Eh? Ung.. Mungkin juga. Kadang dadaku rasanya sesak bila melihat wajahnya. Lalu, mukaku jadi terasa panas kalau melihatnya tersenyum atau tertawa. Dipikir-pikir, kenapa bisa begitu ya? Apa Aku punya suatu penyakit?" Ucap Mamoru dengan polosnya, membuat Ichirouta tertawa lepas.

"Ahahaha...! Tentu saja itu namanya 'cinta', Mamoru..." Ucap ichirouta sambil terkekeh.

"EEH! Jadi Aku menyukai Shuuya!" Ucap Mamoru dengan suara keras. Ekspresi terkejut terpampang diwajahnya.

"Dan kurasa... Tadi Shuuya bersikap begitu karena cemburu..." Ucap Ichirouta sweatdrop, kaerna melihat Mamoru yang bertingkah layaknya orang lemot.

"HAH! Kenapa Shuuya bisa cemburu! Apa yang kulakukan padanya!" Kepanikan Mamoru makin menjadi. Hal itu membuat Ichirouta langsung jawdrop. Bagaimana bisa Mamoru menjadi selemot ini? Tetntu saja itu karena takdir! (Narator+Author dibantai).

"Mamoru..." Ichirouta mulai menepuk dahi, "Itu karena tadi pagi Aku jatuh diatasmu...!"

Mamoru hanya memiringkan kepalanya. Kemudian mencoba untuk berpikir sejenak dan mencoba mengingat peristiwa di pagi tadi...

"Hee? Hanya karena hal sepele begitu...?" Tanya Mamoru dengan ekspresi kusut, namun malah terlihat makin manis di mata Ichirouta.

"...Tidak juga. Ada banyak hal, tapi kurasa itu yang jadi pemicunya..." Ichirouta bertopang dagu, lalu menepuk pundak Mamoru, "Pergilah minta maaf pada Shuuya. pasti Dia akan segera memaafkanmu..."

"Minta maaf..?"

"Jangan lupa untuk menyampaikan perasaanmu juga..." Ichirouta tersenyum tulus pada Mamoru. Sang kapten malah blushing saat soal 'perasaan' diungkit-ungkit.

"Uh... Jadi harus bilang pada Shuuya...? Baiklah! Aku pergi cari Shuuya dulu! Dah, Ichirouta..!" Ucap Mamoru yang berlari pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Ichirouta. Yang diajak bicara hanya balas melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum.

Ichirouta hanya memandang pungung Mamoru yang makin berlalu. Kini sosok Mamoru tengah menghilang, pergi ke tempat orang yang disukainya. Ichrouta hanya mengantarnya dengan senyuman, namun kesedihan mendalam terlihat di raut wajahnya. Ichirouta memaksakan Diri untuk tersenyum tulus dan mendoakan Mamoru...

"Semoga Kau bahagia..." Gumam Ichirouta yang menatap langit dengan senyum yang Dia paksakan. Perlahan, airmata mulai membasahi pipinya. Ichirouta mencoba untuk menghapusnya, namun makin dihapus airmata itu justru malah mengalir deras.

"Uh... Mamoru..." Ichirouta menutup wajahnya, berharap tak ada seorangpun yang tahu bahwa Dirinya menangis, menangis karena telah membuang cintanya demi kebahagiaan orang yang Dia cintai...

10 meter dibelakang Ichirouta, terlihat sosok yang memandanginya dengan tatapan sedih. Mata Hijaunya menatap sepi ke punggung Ichirouta yang meringkuk di pinggir sungai. Membiarkan rambut pirang dan seragamnya berkibar ditip angin, Orang itu tetap menatap Ichirouta dari kejauhan.

"Sadarlah, kak Ichi..."

**Sementara itu...**

**Shuuya's POV**

"Sial!" kupukul pohon yang ada disebelahku dengan kuat. Baru kali ini Aku merasa sebimbang ini. Kenapa tadi Aku membentaknya seperti itu? Kenapa Aku bisa semarah itu? Aku tak mengerti. Aku tak ingin menyakiti Mamoru, tapi...

"Pasti Dia sedang menangis..." Aku mulai bergumam sendiri. Kutatap sayu pemandangan senja di tempat ini. Lagi-lagi Aku kemari. Tempat favorit Mamoru. Itu artinya ini tempat yang istimewa baginya. Aku... Juga ingin seperti itu. Menjadi orang yang istimewa baginya...

"Srak..!" Terdengar suara dari balik semak-semak, membuatku terbangun dari lamunanku. Karena penasaran, Aku mencoba melihat dan memeriksa semak-semak itu...

"Yuuto...!" Aku sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Sosok Yuuto sedang tertidur, bersandar di batang pohon dekat semak-semak yang kuhampiri. Beberapa buku pelajaran berserakan di sekelilingnya. Dan yang menakjubkan adalah... Dia tidak memakai googlenya! Posisi google itu digantikan dengan sebuah kacamata baca bening. Sayang matanya tertutup, Aku tak dapat melihat warna mata itu. Rasa penasaran mulai timbul dalam benakku. Tentu saja Aku masih ingat soal misi di pagi tadi.

"Bagaimana ini...?" Aku hanya sweatdrop sambil berpikir...

**To be Continued...**

Gyaaa! Saia Cuma sempat menulis 1 chapter. Yang lain masih belum (sama sekali) diketik..! Ukh... minggu ini ada lomba keindahan kelas, Saia harus bikin mading dan pulang jam 5 terus dalam minggu ini... T_T Updateannya jadi telat... Tapi minggu depan akan Saia usahakan kok...! ^^

Gomen ya... Sebagai gantinya, Saia akan ngetag-in pic Inazuma di FB! Nanti dilihat yah... ^^

Sekarang, sesi balas review...!

yue:

Chapter lalu full dengan Shuuya x Mamo! XD

Maka dari itu, di chap ini Saia gambarkan masalah dalam hubungan Mereka. (biar gak damai terus)

Ichirouta juga falling in love ama mamoru.. ^^ tapi nanti Dia akan jadian dengan orang lain, kira-kira siapa Dia? (author digebukin massa)

Hehe... arigato untuk reviewnya. Keep reading... XD

zer0. cent:

Wahaha! Mamoru dibuat rebutan! XD rencananya juga akan nambah lagi satu orang yang suka sama Mamoru. Xd dan itu masih dirahasiakan. (plakk!)

Mamoru memang uke idaman... -_-

Ngomong-ngomong, kalau Shuuya yang jadi uke bakal gimana ya hubungan mereka...? (kepikiran, tapi gak bisa bayangin)

Arigato reviewnya...

PS: Saia tunggu fic Inazuma Anda! XDD

De-chan Aishiro:

Yes! Dengan ini Saia jadi jadi angst mania! (?)

Uohoho... Kiss pertama niatnya mau Saia buat berasa angst tapi, kayaknya malah jadi adegan mesum yah..? 0_0 (author dibantai)

Saia sendiri jadi sweatdrop saat membaca ulang chapter kemarin. Tapi, karena waktunya sempit jadi...

Yang di kiss kedua baru keluar manis dan imutnya Mereka! XD (author digeplak)

Woi! Kayaknya di fic ini kok mesti pembashingan author melulu!

All: takdir!


	7. Get Connect

"Bagaimana ini...?" Shuuya hanya menatap Yuuto yang tengah tertidur itu dengan ekspresi bingung. Membiarkan beberapa menit berlalu dengan sia-sia tanpa melakukan sesuatu.

'Atau kubangunkan saja Dia ya..?' Batin Shuuya yang tadinya kalang kabut sendiri. Saat ini tekad bulat telah diukir dihatinya. Inilah sebuah tekad milik orang kurang kerjaan yang ingin tahu rahasia orang lain... (plak!)

"Hei, Yuuto..." Shuuya mulai mengguncangkan bahu Yuuto dengan perlahan. Sejenak kemudian, kelopak mata Yuuto terbuka. Menampakkan sepasang mata merah yang berkilat bagaikan ruby. Shuuya terkejut sejenak saat matanya menatap sepasang ruby milik Yuuto. Sementara orang yang ditatapnya itu hanya cengo.

'Matanya indah sekali...' Batin Shuuya yang ternganga selebar lima senti.

"Hee..? Aku ketiduran ya...?" Ucap Yuuto yang melepas kacamatanya dan mulai mengucek kedua matanya.

"Yuuto... Matamu..." Shuuya hanya speechless, masih takjub akan keindahan(?) mata Yuuto.

"Mataku...? ... GYAAA! Kau melihat mataku! Google, googleku mana?" Yuuto menjadi panik setengah mati saat mengetahui bahwa matanya terlihat oleh Shuuya.

"..." Sementara Shuuya hanya membisu sambil sweatdrop saat melihat Yuuto ayng panik setengah mati.

"Harusnya Kau tak perlu sepanik itu..." Ucap Shuuya sambil melipat tangannya.

"Tidak! Harusnya Kau tak boleh melihat mataku! Kau atau siapapun..." Yuuto mulai menutup wajahnya, tak ingin matanya terlihat kembali oleh Shuuya. Membuat sang striker hanya cengo.

"Memangnya... Kenapa kalau ada yang melihat matamu...?" Tanya Shuuya yang mulai merangkak mendekati Yuuto.

"Tidak...! Po, pokoknya... Tidak ada yang boleh melihat mataku...! Semuanya akan benci padaku nantinya..." Yuuto mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam pangkuannya. Mulai membisu sambil memeluk lututnya. Sementara Shuuya hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Yuuto...! jangan sembunyikan matamu..!" Shuuya mulai menarik-narik rambut Yuuto agar kepalanya lepas(?) dari dekapannya sendiri.

"Aduh..! Sakit! Jangan menarik-narik rambut orang!" Yuuto menatap Shuuya dengan ekspresi sebal. Setitik airmata bersisa di sudut matanya.

"Menurutku, matamu indah... Jadi Kau tak seharusnya menyembunyikan mata ini..." Ucap Shuuya sambil mengangkat dagu Yuuto, bermaksud untuk menatap mata ruby itu lebih jelas. Sedangkan Yuuto hanya blushing saat mendengar perkataan Shuuya.

"Bo, bohong...!" Yuuto mulai blushing. Dirinya menutupi wajahnya dengan lengannya. Tingkahnya itu membuat Shuuya terkekeh geli.

"Ada kalanya juga ya Kau bersikap kekanakan seperti Mamoru..." Ucap Shuuya sambil tertawa renyah, membuat Yuuto sedikti naik pitam.

"Dan kau adalah anak kecil yang suka ikut campur urusan orang...!" Omel Yuuto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Shuuya.

"...Memangnya kenapa Kau tak suka bila matamu dilihat orang lain?" Tanya Shuuya tanpa menghiraukan omelan Yuuto.

"...Orang-orang takut bila melihat mataku..." Yuuto tertunduk, sementara Shuuuya hanya membelalakkan mata.

"...Katanya, mata merahku ini membawa petaka..." Ucap Yuuto pelan. Wajahnya makin tertunduk. Shuuya teringat akan sesuatu...

'Mata merah itu bisa memanggil malapetaka kan?' Dialog dalam sebuah komik terngiang dalam telinga Shuuya. Cerita dimana ada anak bermata merah yang disebut-sebut sebagai pembawa sial. Shuuya mulai mengaitkan itu dengan perkataan Yuuto...

'Mungkinkah... Orang-orang di lingkungannya dulu juga berpendapat seperti manga 'Pandora Hearts'?' Batin Shuuya yang akhirnya ketahuan kalau ternyata bahan referensinya berasal dari manga 'Pandora Hearts'.

"Yuuto, jangan-jangan mata merahmu itu dianggap..."

"Iya..." Yuuto mengiyakan ucapan Shuuya tanpa mendengarkan lanjutan kalimatnya.

"Begitu...?" Shuuya menatap sedih ke arah Yuuto, sedikit merasa kasihan atas apa yang dialami Yuuto. Dalam benak Shuuya mulai terbayang adegan-adegan memilukan yang ada di Pandora Hearts. Dia membayangkan kalau dulu Yuuto dikucilkan dan disiksa karena warna matanya itu.

"Begitulah... Mereka tidak suka menatap mataku... Karena warna mata ini. Kau tahu kan apa artinya warna merah dalam mataku ini...?" Yuuto menatap Shuuya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, sementara Shuuya hanya terdiam, tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Yuuto yang sudah jelas jawabannya itu. Tapi... Benarkah itu semua sudah menjadi jelas?

"Karena mataku yang merah ini... Mereka selalu menganggapku..."

"Aku... Selalu dikira lagi **sakit mata** oleh Mereka. Jadinya Mereka tak ingin menatap mataku. Takut ketularan sakit mata katanya... Hiks..." Yuuto mulai menangis, sementara Shuuya hanya melongo lebar. Sweatdrop atas alasan yang dibeberkan yuuto padanya.

'Apa memang seluruh anggota tim Inazuma itu pada bego semua yah...?' Batin Shuuya yang sudah hampir terkakak karena jawaban Yuuto.

"Hmp... Ahahahaha...!" Meledak sudah. Shuuya tak sanggup menahan tawanya. Maka jadilah Dirinya mentertawai Yuuto sampai guling-guling di rumput. Sementara yang ditertawakan langsung mendeathglare Shuuya.

"Enak sekali ya Kau mentertawakan cerita sendu(?)ku...?" Ucap Yuuto yang muncul urat dikepalanya.

"Ahahaha... Bukan begitu... Hanya saja, menurutku matamu itu indah kok. Jadi Kau tak perlu menutupinya demi alasan sekonyol itu..." Ucap Shuuya sambil berusaha menahan tawanya. Namun siapa sangka, ucapannya yang tadi itu membuat yuuto blushing setengah mati.

"Haruna juga pernah mengatakan hal yang sama... Tapi... Aku tidak bisa kalau mataku dilihat orang lain...!" Yuuto mulai mencari googlenya dengan kilat, lalu berusaha untuk memakainya kembali. Shuuya langsung menghalangi upaya Yuuto.

"Hei, Jangan dipakai dulu googlenya...!" Refleks, Shuuya menerjang Yuuto. Sayangnya yuuto kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga Mereka berdua terjatuh. Shuuya jatuh menimpa Yuuto dengan suksesnya. Yuuto hanya blushing saat mendapati Shuuya tengah menindihnya, sedangkan Shuuya hanya cengo saat membuka matanya.

"Shuuya...! Kau dimanaaa...?" Mulai terdengar suara teriakan Mamoru dalam radius 15 Meter dari Mereka. Wajah Yuuto langsung pucat pasi, sedangkan Shuuya mulai membatu.

'Gawat, bisa salah paham ini...' Batin Yuuto dan Shuuya serentak.

"Shuuya...! ...!" baru saja dibatinkan, Mamoru berhasil mendapati Shuuya dan Yuuto yang tengah saling bertindihan. Matanya terbelalak horror, sementara Shuuya dan Yuuto hanya speechless dan sweatdrop.

"Apa yang Kalian...?" Ucap Mamoru terbata-bata.

"Ini bisa kujelaskan..." Shuuya berusaha untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata ditengah kecengoannya.

"Shuuya bodoh...!" tanpa babibu, Mamoru langsung menggampar Shuuya dengan jurus tangan dewa miliknya. Lalu pergi berlari meninggalkan Shuuya yang terkapar dan sekarat.

"...Kau tidak apa-apa...?" Tanya Yuuto pada Shuuya yang ternyata masih hidup.

"Bodoh..." Gumam Shuuya yang berwajah kesal.

"?" Yuuto hanya cengo dibuatnya.

"Mamoru bodoh! Kenapa Dia tak mendengarkanku dulu?" Shuuya langsung bangkit dan mengejar Mamoru. Meninggalkan Yuuto yang cengo sendiri ditengah keributan itu. Dirinya mulai menghela nafas sambil memandangi punggung Shuuya.

"Mungkin sekarang Aku bisa berlari beriringan bersama Mamoru, tapi Aku belum bisa mengejarmu... Sepertinya selamanya Aku akan tetap menatap punggungmu seperti ini terus, Shuuya..." gumam Yuuto sambil menatap Shuuya. Sebuah senyum maklum terlukis di bibirnya. Tangannya sedikit meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit.

"Semoga Kalian berdua dapat bahagia..." Yuuto mulai menutup matanya dan mendoakan Dua orang yang penting baginya itu dengan sepenuh hati.

**Sementara Itu...**

"Shuuya bodoh...!" Mamoru berlari sambil mengumpat-umpat tentang Shuuya. Tak terasa airmatanya mulai menetes. Dadanya terasa perih sekali saat ini. Memikirkan kalau Shuuya ternyata berbuat hal aneh-aneh dengan Yuuto. Dadanya semakin perih...

"Mamoru...!" Shuuya berhasil mengejar Mamoru dengan kilat. Dirinya langsung meraih lengan Mamoru dan menghentikan lari dari sang kapten. Sementara Mamoru terus berontak, Shuuya mulai menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Dengarkan Aku, Mamoru..." Shuuya mulai menyentuh wajah Mamoru. Mamoru yang awalnya terkejut dan blushing langsung menepis kasar tangan Shuuya.

"Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi! Silahkan saja kalau Kau mau melakukan hal ini itu dengan Yuuto! Itu sama sekali bukan urusanku!" Mamoru terus berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Shuuya atas lengannya. Sementara Shuuya menatap sedih ke arah Mamoru.

"Kau tak percaya padaku...?" Raut wajah Shuuya berubah sedih. Mamoru tetap mengerutkan dahinya, meski sedikit menyesal akan perkataannya tadi.

"Hanya Kaulah orang yang kusukai...!" Shuuya mencengkram kedua pundak Mamoru. Mata hitamnya menatap sepasang mata cokelat Mamoru dalam-dalam, berharap supaya perasaannya tersampaikan pada Mamoru. Namun yang ditatap langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Dan Kau pergi berduaan dengan Yuuto...?" Sindir Mamoru dengan ekspresi sebal. Membuat Shuuya terkekeh secara alami saat melihat wajah lucu Mamoru.

"Hmp... Ahahaha...!" Shuuya yang berusaha menahan tawanya akhirnya terkekeh tepat di hadapan Mamoru.

"Kenapa Kau malah ketawa?" Mamoru mulai emosi saat mengetahui Shuuya yang mentertawakan Dirinya.

"Kalau Kau marah, wajahmu terlihat manis sekali..." Ucap Shuuya yang tersenyum sambil menepuk kepala Mamoru. Sementara Mamoru langsung blushing parah.

"..." Mamoru hanya ternganga sambil berblushing ria.

"...Ah! Aku kelepasan bicara..." Shuuya yang menyadari kata-katanya juga ikut blushing sambil menutup mulutnya. Akhirnya Mereka berdua hanya blushing sambil mengalihkan pandangan satu sama lain.

"...Maafkan Aku, Mamoru..." Shuuya mulai meraih kedua tangan Mamoru. Dirinya menatap lurus-lurus ke dalam sepasang mata cokelat milik Mamoru, "Maaf karena tadi Aku sudah cemburu karena alasan sepele.. Harusnya Aku mempercayaimu..." Shuuya mulai menggenggam erat kedua tangan mungil Mamoru yang biasa dipakai untuk menangkap bola itu.

"A, Aku juga salah.. Aku tak berhak marah padamu saat melihatmu dengan Yuuto... Uh... Tapi itu terjadi bergitu saja, dan Aku tak bisa mengendalikan emosiku saat itu..." Ucap Mamoru pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Shuuya. Sedangkan Shuuya sedikit sweatdrop saat mendengar perkataan Mamoru dan melihat ekspresi kaptennya itu.

"Bukankah itu artinya Kau cemburu, Mamoru...?" Tanya Shuuya sambil sweatdrop. Dirinya menatap cengo ke arah Mamoru. Sedangkan yang ditatap langsung salah tingkah.

"Uhm.. Yah... Aku baru ingat kalau ada yang ingin Kukatakan padamu, Shuuya..." Ucap Mamoru tergagap sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sementara Shuuya yang sudah merasakan adanya suatu feeling langsung blushing.

"Ung.. Shuuya... Kurasa Aku.. Aku... Uh...! Aku tak bisa mengatakannya!" Teriak Mamoru yang frustasi sambil menjedot-jedotkan kepalanya ke batang pohon terdekat. Shuuya langsung jawdrop saat melihat tingkah konyol Mamoru tersebut.

"...Jangan menjedotkan kepalamu begitu... Itu akan menyakiti Dirimu sendiri..." Shuuya menarik Mamoru dari pohon dan mendekapnya dari belakang. Mamoru langsung terkejut dan blushing. Hanya membisu saat ditanyai oleh Shuuya.

"Jadi.. Apa yang ingin Kau katakan padaku...?" Hening. Mamoru tetap terdiam dalam dekapan Shuuya. Tak menoleh sedikitpun karena tak ingin wajahnya yang memerah itu terlihat oleh Shuuya. Beberapa menit berlalu dalam kebisuan. Wajah Mamoru makin memerah dan Shuuya hanya tersenyum maklum sambil tetap memeluk Mamoru dari belakang.

"Kau wangi cokelat..." Gumam Shuuya yang mulai merasakan aroma tubuh Mamoru yang terbang (?) ke hidungnya.

"Uh... I, iya.. Dan bukannya Kau benci cokelat...?" Ucap Mamoru sambil berbalik bertanya pada Shuuya. (untuk lebih jelasnya, baca fic inazuma Saia yang Valentine in Raimon ya!) *promosi, author dikeplak*

"Tapi sekarang Aku sangat suka..." Ucap Shuuya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya atas Mamoru. Yang dipeluk hanya blushing dan terdiam.

"Aku... Aku... Suka... Err... Aku suka... Padamu..." Akhirnya, dengan segenap keberanian seorang kapten milik Mamoru, Dirinya mengutarakan isi hatinya pada Shuuya dengan tergagap. Sang striker yang telah 'ditembak' itu hanya ternganga dengan ekspresi datar.

"Akhirnya Kau menjawabnya juga..." Ucap Shuuya yang melepas pelukannya atas Mamoru dengan ekspresi datar. Sementara Mamoru langsung emosi saat melihat wajah Shuuya yang kelewat datar itu.

"Kau ini! Padahal Aku sudah susah payah untuk mencari tahu tentang perasaanku sendiri dan Aku sudah berusahah keras untuk mengatakannya padamu! Tapi kenapa Kau malah berekspresi datar begitu, hah!" Teriak mamoru sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Shuuya. Dirinya hampir saja akan mengeluarkan jurus bakkuretsu punch ketika Shuuya meraih pinggangnya dan mengangkatnya ke udara.

"Aku senang sekali... Terimakasih, Mamoru..." Shuuya mulai mengangkat tubuh Mamoru tinggi-tinggi dan berputar-putar, seperti sedang bermain dengan bayi.

"Jadi... Mulai sekarang Kita... Uhm, Pacaran...?" Tanya mamoru yang tubuhnya amsih diangkat Shuuya.

"Anggap saja begitu..." Shuuya tersenyum lembut pada Mamoru.

"Hehehe..." Mamoru mulai terkekeh pelan.

"Ada apa, Mamoru...?" Tanya Shuuya dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Shuuya..."

"Akupun begitu..."

Dan beginilah adanya, akhir dari sebuah kisah yang berbelit-belit mengenai Mereka. Meski tak semuanya bahagia, tapi bila dua tokoh utama Kita bahagia itu sudah cukup kan? (author digampar seluruh chara Inazuma).

Mungkin inilah puncak dari cinta Shuuya dan Mamoru. Ataukah ini justru menjadi awal dari kekocakan di SMP Raimon ini?

Dan Cinta itu sendiri masih baru akan dimulai...

**The End or To Be Continued...?**

Oh, god! Shuuya dan Mamoru akhirnya pacaran! Akhirnya! (plakk!)

Uh.. Saia bingung ini. Kayaknya ini serial bagus kalau mau ditamatin di chapter ini. Lalu dibuat sequelnya. Atau season 2 dari cerita ini (jiah!) mau dilanjutkan disini saja? However, Saia cukup heran karena alur ceritanya jadi berubah sedrastis ini... =_=

Cerita yang awalnya berpusat pada kekocakan seluruh chara Inazuma ini kok bisa menjadi cerita komedi romantis mengenai ShuuyaxMamo...? 0_0

Uh... sebenarnya Saia pingin mengembalikan SRD ini ke genrenya semula. (?)

Jadi kayaknya lebih enak kalau cerita lanjutan ShuuyaxMamo ini dipisah. Tapi... Bila hal itu terjadi, maka fic Saia yang statusnya in-progress malah tambah banyak dong...? 0_0

So, bagaimana lanjutannya?

Dipisah dan dibuat sequel atau masih jadi satu dengan cerita ini...?

Mohon pollingnya yah... ^^

Haduh.. Balas review dulu deh... -_-

marmarinii:

Wahahaha! Saia jadi pingin gambar Mamoru pake baju pengantin... Pst, Saia pernah gambar mamoru versi cewek lhoo... (author digampar)

Arigato, Marini-san... ^^

Chibi:

Nah, itulah dahsyatnya (?) para penguin Yuuto. Kecerdasan penguin milik Yuuto itu sangat tinggi, sehingga bisa mengajari Mamoru mengenai bagaimana cara mandinya bebek (?)

Mata hijau, rambut pirang.. ...Iritasi ringan? Kasih insto! (plakk!)

Uh.. Kira-kira siapa yah? (sok misterius, ditampol)

Iya, Saia sempat lihat fanart IchiXRyuuji lho! XDD Mereka berdua imutnya bukan main! X'D

Karena terlalu cantik, jadinya kayak pasangan Yuuri (?)

Ehehe... Ini Saia udah update. Arigato reviewnya, Chibi-san... XD

Yue:

Wakakakak! Gimana kalau dibikin supaya Mereka menikah beneran? (ditampol Ichi dan Yuuto)

Dan lanjutannya ini malah lebih pendek dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya.. T_T

Warna mata Yuuto merah? Tepat sekalee..! XDD (sudah terbongkar di fic DC)

Arigao, Yue-can... ^^

Myuuchan:

Wahahaha...! Yuuto tak pernah melepas googlenya adalah karena... Orang-orang pada mengira kala Yuuto sakit mata! Salah sendiri punya mata kok warna merah? (author digigit penguin)

Ichirouta kan baik hati dan tidak sombong (?), jadi Dirinya akan mengalah demi kebaikan ShuuyaXMamo... T_T

Huu... Ichirou baik sekali...! TAT

Dan akhirnya Mamoru ayng lemot itu berhasil mengutarakan perasaannya pada Shuuya. XD

Terimakasih reviewnya... ^^

zer0. cent:

Hehehe.. tak apa kok, kan Anda sudah menyempatkan Diri untuk review kan...? ^^

Disini ada hint ShuuyaxYuuto (what!)

Ehehe... Shinichi ya. Nanti Dia akan mendapat sebuah takdir baru (?).

Betul itu! Saia juga barusan lihat! 0_0

Fanart dengan pairing Shuuya x Om-om gak jelas! 0_0 dengan Shuuya yang blushing2 gak jelas, sama seperti ucapan Anda...! OAO

Allahuakbar, Saia ampe ternganga pas lihat tuh fanart... 0_0

Kayaknya sih tuh om-om pelatih di Kidokawa.. -_-

Arrgh! Maat Saia terasa seperti tertusuk Insto(?) saat lihat fanart itu. Ekspresinya Shuuya itu loh...! DX

Kok pakai malu-malu kucing begitu siiih! DDX

Ehem... malah curhat Saia... -_-

Ehehe... Disini Yuutonya kurang banyak yah...?

Arigato... ^^

niscarm:

Hehe... Tapi Anda sudah review kan? Jadi Saia berterima kasih... XDD

Nah, Selamat datang di fandom Inazuma Eleven...! X3

Wah, cerita Saia dibilang seru... (author blushing)

Dan Saia juga cinta sama Shuuya...! X'D Oh, Shuuya...! Come here, nak! XDD (ditendang Shuuya)

Ehehe... Thanks 4 reviewnya... ^^

Akazora no Darktokyo:

Hehe...Selamat datang, selamat datang... (plak!)

Wahahaha...! Saia pernah lihat ada hint ShuuyaxIchi di animenya.. Tapi disini akhirnya Ichioru dibikin suka ama Mamoru... ^^

Dan disini Yuuto malah suka ama Shuuya... 0_0

Wah... Cinta segi berapa sih ini?

Betul, betul, betul! XD

Warna mata Yuuto itu merah, semerah darah (plak!)

Yuuto itu... meski sebenarnya googlenya terlihat culun (?), tapi kok selalu kelihatan keren yah...? 0_0

Wahaha...! kissu yah...? Aduh, mereka kan masih SMP... Nanti aja kalau usia mereka udah dewasa akan Saia bikin kissing yang lebih mantab(?)... (plakk!)

Aduh, Saia sering banget typonya... ^^,

Arigato... XD

De-chan Aishiro:

Wahaha...! Gimana ya mandinya Mamoru...? (sebenarnya author juga tidak tahu tentang pendetailan cara mandi Mamo)

Dan Shuuya cemburu berat ama Mamoru... -_-

Dipikir-pikir, kan pemicunya hal sepele, tapi Shuuyanya malah emosian banget... 0_0 (plakk!)

Ichirouta...! Kau memang seorang ibu yang hebat! XD (dikeplak Ichirouta)

Hehe... Sebenarnya warna maat Yuuto itu merah. Waktu itu, memang ada adegan flashback tentang masa lalu Yuuto. Disitu warna matanya terlihat cokelat karena ada efek cokelat (?) pada gambar animenya... (soalnya akn bercerita tentang masa lalu..?)

Wahahah! Tapi kalau googlenya dilepas, jadinya lebih ganteng lhoo! XDD

Ehehe... Arigato, De-chan... ^^

Ehem.. Selesai sudah sesi balas review chapter ini... ^^

Dimohon sekali masukannya untuk kelanjutan fic ini... XD

Dan terimakasih banyak untuk para readers dan reviewers.. X'3

~With Kuriboh's egg piece~

Dika the Reborned Kuriboh


End file.
